


Naturally Alpha

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Inspired by Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: Imagine being transported to the Supernatural universe where you meet your favorite character, Dean Winchester, and your actual Alpha mate. Being used to watching a world through a screen and reading about another, that of Alphas and Omegas, is a completely different thing to actually experiencing everything yourself.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“Sshh easy boy, easy.” you mumbled, your attention not entirely on the dog next to you fussing and turning around all the time.

You were too into the story you were currently reading but as it seemed it wasn’t going to go your way. You heard a small bark and growl and you huffed, rolling your eyes and placed your phone away. You had one guilty pleasure in this world: fanfiction, and tonight you just so happened to have found a great one with the character you loved most from all the shows or movies you were into: Dean Winchester. You loved the show in general, and reading stories about it always gave you the opportunity to escape from this world – one you never thought you really belonged in – and get to experience so many different things with your favorite characters. You could be whoever you wanted to, and even if some didn’t call that ‘real life’ for you it was always a little too real, you felt like you belonged there and the stories gave you the chance to experience that.

“You really are not going to make this easy for me, are you?” you scowled softly down at him but he only gave you a doggish grin when he saw your eyes fully on him “I seriously didn’t know you’d be this jealous of a fictional character.” you laughed, rubbing his back as he got up to lick your face.

“Alright, alright.” you giggled as he gave you a small, certainly happier, bark this time “Seems like no fanfiction for me tonight hm? Would you be alright with watching an episode then?” you asked as if you really expected an answer but your dog only tilted his head to the side. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” you giggled, getting up from your bed and grabbing your computer to put an episode of Supernatural to play. You knew that since your dog wasn’t gonna let you read any of that fanfiction tonight you’d end up watching more than just one but hopefully this wouldn’t anger him just as much.

“Alrighty-” you grinned the moment Dean’s face appeared on the screen “-Let’s see. Come here, buddy.” you patted the space next to you but your dog didn’t seen to be that satisfied with just that so he laid almost half of his body on top of you. You saw his happy mood disappear but at least he didn’t bark at the screen.

“I see.” you giggled, running your hand through his furr “Someone’s jealous huh?” you grinned widely “And possesive.” you giggled when he snuggled more on you, his body covering yours as he prefered to look up at you instead of the screen.

“What, boy?” you smiled widely down at him “Are you an Alpha and I had not realized it? Of course, with such an attitudeall the time and all this overprotectiveness nobody could take you for a calm and sweet Beta.” you chuckled “I guess you took after him, after all. Dean Winchester, you got his name and certainly his spark.” you patted his head as he gave your hand a small lick.

“But nobody can ever really compare to him.” you whispered, your eyes falling back on the screen as you felt your heart skip a beat. You knew you shouldn’t feel this way about a fictional character but to you he never was that. You always felt like you could relate to him, understand him and almost feel what he felt when watching a new episode from the show in a way that couldn’t be normal, but then nothing about the show or fandom was normal and you actually loved that.

You felt your dog move and let a small growl and you chuckled “Ok boy, ok. I get it, you are the one for me, I get it. But I really would like to see how you’d react if you found out he was my Alpha.” you giggled as the dog completely ignored you, not understanding much. And you couldn’t blame him. You were really into a specific AU that included Alphas, Betas and Omegas these days and all these fanfictions about it with Dean were not making easier for you to forget it.

“Yeah, probably only in my dreams.” you sighed heavily as you shook your head. You decided to focus only on the man in front of you, even if he was on the screen as you munched on the cookies you had made just a few hours ago. Life wasn’t easy, but when you felt like where you belonged was in a show with a green-eyed man hunting monsters, well, things got harder then.

“As if any of it could ever be real.” you mumbled sadly, feeling an uncharacteristic pang in your chest as your eyes followed his every movement. You were so focused in the episode you didn’t realize how tired you actually were, and before you could realize it sleep had enveloped you in seconds.

~*~

Your head was aching even before you opened your eyes. You didn’t remember having such a headache before and it almost made you feel dizzy. Your eyes slowly opened, making things even worse when the strong sunlight hit your eyes. Again it had never been like this, just because you made sure to keep the curtains closed to ensure a few more hours of sleep. The third and most disturbing of all that felt different, though, was your bed. Or well, lack of it. You were sure that wherever you were laying at the moment was not with your German Sheppard and on your soft – compared to this – bed.

With a deep groan you opened your eyes and blinked away the tears that welled up because of the pain. Your blurry vision finally cleared up and you took a look around you, only to feel your heart leap to your throat. You held your breath as your heart started beating harder. This was by no means your room, it wasn’t even the road close to your house or anywhere you’ve ever been before. Because, yes, you were laying on the cold road wearing the exact same things as the previous night.

All of this was scary and strange yet… familiar?

You took a deep breath and gritting your teeth you decided to get up on your feet. If you were feeling dizzy before now that you got up on your feet – bare feet at that – you felt as if the entire world was spinning around you. You shivered slightly from the cold, your pjs doing little to nothing to shield you from the cold that punctured your skin like a thousand needles. You bit hard on your lower lip and turned around, trying to understand why this place looked so familiar untill-

“Bunker” you breathed out with wide eyes as you saw the all too familiar building.

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat and took a few hesitant steps towards it. If this was a dream you didn’t want to wake up because it was too damn realistic. But if this was actually real… then you were royally screwed. No, you couldn’t even dare to think this was anything but a dream, it couldn’t be. Supernatural was not real.

You shook your head, the mere action making it hurt as you walked towards the door. You hesitated, your hand hovering over it as you had second thoughts but there was nothing else you could really do at this point, right? Before you could even knock though you felt as if you were seeing black spots and shut your eyes tightly. Your headache had started getting so hard for you to fight that before you could realize it your knees gave away. You had only managed to knock once before darkness surrounded you and fell down with a loud thud.

_The two men shared a look at the sudden sound. Jumping from their seats they grabbed their guns as the older one started walking towards the door first. The moment he opened it through his eyebrows shot up and they both lowered their guns as soon as they took in the sight in front of them. They shared a look and without a single word the younger one took a step forward and picked you up. The older one still seemed frozen for a moment in his place before shaking his head and following him._

~*~

Your head was hurting a little bit, maybe not as much as your body that felt sore all over, but it was definitely less than before. You didn’t feel dizzy in the least bit and as you slowly opened your eyes this time you weren’t met with the harsh sun-light.

No, what you were actually met with was the most beautiful scent you’d even actually smelled. You didn’t know what it was. Be it the room in general, be it something in the room like a candle or something or be it the pillow and blankets covering you it managed to calm you down in a way you couldn’t believe. You took in a deep breathe, closing your eyes again for a moment and nuzzling your face in the soft pillow, trying to breathe in as much of it as you could. You were disappointed when you couldn’t get a more intense smell no matter how much you tried because you really wanted to beable to tell everything apart – you were sure there was not one way to describe it – but unfortunately couldn’t.

Feeling a little more than just disappointed you opened your eyes, hearing shuffling, made everything down on you and you actually jumped in your place and your eyes all-but-widened. You recoiled when a figure came into your sight.

“No, whow hey! Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe, it’s all fine. Don’t worry, we’re not gonna harm you. We promise.” he said in a careful voice and you held your breath as you looked at him with wide eyes. He was so much taller in real life than you’d have ever imagined. He could easily intimidate anyone he actually wanted but you knew – you _knew_ – that with such a kind heart as his he’d never really want to.

“I’m-” he placed a hand on his chest, ready to introduce himself but you beat him at it.

“Sam” you whispered “Sam Winchester” your voice was weak but he heard it and his eyebrows shot up.

“How do you- Who are you?” he frowned, getting slightly defensive.

“I’m not a monster, I swear I’m not!” you shook your head furiously before he could pull a gun on you.

“Yeah, we know. You did the tests, besides you don’t really smell like one. Maybe your scent is a little weird but-” he cleared his throat, shaking his head as you frowned at his words “What’s your name?” he asked again.

You bit your lip “Smell?” you whispered “I’m- I’m (Y/n). (Y/n) (Y/l/n).” you finally answered, taking a look around you. You knew this room.

“How do you know who I am? Are you- are you a hunter too?” he frowned and you bit your lip.

“I’m-” you let a nervous laugh out “You could say I guess. I mean- in my world, this does exist but it’s so much more different than what you can actually imagine.”

“Your world?” it was another voice that spoke, not Sam’s and certainly more rough. You knew that voice and as you looked up from your hands you actually met that pair of beautiful green eyes that occupied most of your dreams.

“I’m-” you felt a lump form in your throat and your cheeks heat up for no particular reason. Well, there was one: Dean freaking Winchester was standing in front of you and you had a weird feeling this wasn’t just a dream.

“I’m not… from here.” you whispered as he looked at you with a frown. Your weak voice though seemed to make his expression soften as you kept going “I- I really don’t know what’s going on but I- I promise you, Dean, I don’t mean any harm.” you just couldn’t help yourself but want to say his name so much that you actually did.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We don’t bite hard.” he said with a half smile “We can tell you don’t want any trouble, and we’re here to figure it out. We just need to know-” he licked his lips, sharing a look with his brother “How did you come here?”

“I- I don’t remember. I don’t actually know at all and this is so strange it’s scaring me. I want to think it’s a dream but I’m afraid it’s not and I- This is so not normal.” you sighed in defeat, fidgeting with your hands as you felt your heartbeat increase.

“Well, it’s alright.” Dean put a different tone, the one he usually had when joking “I don’t know what you really know about us sweetheart but one thing is for sure: we don’t do normal. You are in the right place, Winchesters at your disposal.” he winked and you found a smile tucking at the corners of your lips. Somehow his positivity was contagious and you probably loved it a little too much, but oh well.

~*~

“Thanks” you whispered as Sam handed you and Dean your coffees, not missing a beat to raise an eyebrow at his brother that was sitting right next to you “For everything.” you added and Sam shook his head at you with a smile.

“Don’t, (Y/n). It’s what we do.” Sam shrugged, sitting right in front of you.

“Saving people, hunting things-” Dean started, mostly talking to himself.

“The family business.” you said the last part together and his head snapped at you. His eyes stared at you in astonishment and you gave him a shy smile almost getting carried away by how green they actually were. It took your breath away, not to mention seeing all those freckles from up close.

“I really want to ask how you know that but-” he licked his lips, shaking his head with a small smile “Nevermind.” he took a large sip of his coffee and you looked down at your own mug.

“You’re a show.” you whispered and Sam raised an eyebrow at you as Dean almost choked on his coffee.

“You know, the way that that just came out was-” he laughed and you giggled slightly.

“Dean is absolutely enough for that, I agree.” Sam chuckled.

Dean scoffed, giving him a glare “What like 'Keeping up with the Winchesters’ or something?” he asked mockingly and you bit your lip.

“Not really.” you shook your head, getting more serious as your realized they had not exactly understood what you meant “You actually are a show, your lives. It’s- It’s Supernatural.” you said and as expected you were met with two loud groans.

“That fucking thing again! When the hell will we get rid of it?!” Dean growled and you chuckled.

“Come on- you weren’t that bad in that soap opera.” you said a little seriously before Sam snickered and burst into laughter.

“Please, I need that in a video! Do you think you can find it somehow?” Sam asked as Dean glared daggers at him.

“I could but-” you glanced at Dean with a smirk “That’s not the most embarrassing thing he’s done. There are worse things there too.” you chuckled as Sam ginned widely.

“Getting much out of topic, aren’t we?” Dean grumbled and you could swear you see a red tint of his cheeks.

“Well, as long as I can get back to where I was I don’t think anything else matters.” you muttered, looking at your hands.

“You will, (Y/n). We promise you that we’ll find a way back for you. We have all sorts of spells here, maybe we don’t really know what made you come here but we sure as hell won’t rest until we find a way back home for you. We help people, and we’re gonna help you too. Until then, and if you are a fan of the show, we could show you around and you could enjoy this as much as you can!” he said with a hopeful smile and a grin formed on your lips as you took a look around you.

“This place is so much cooler from up close. It’s amazing! All of the books, all of the gear I’ve seen it’s- wow. And that sword?” you pointed at it “So awesome seeing it for real!” you breathed out in awe before your eyes finally fell on Dean’s who were glued on you. He had that small awe-stuck look on his face, the one you thought hadn’t left your face ever since you saw him, but once your eyes locked he cleared his throat and looked away.

You fought back a small smirk as you looked at Sam who had a curious look on his face as well “Anyway-” he cleared his throat as his brother gave him a look “Why don’t we talk a little about you (Y/n)? Let us know a few things about you.”

“Don’t think there is much to say, guys. I’m- I’m not really all that interesting. Hell I can’t even understand how I’m not freaking the hell out yet while standing here as I would have in any other case.” you breathed out a laugh.

“Why freak out? Are you… a fan of the show?” Dean asked a little more interested than he should be and you bit your lip, shrugging.

“Guilty as hell but if I have to go down for Supernatural I will go down with pride.” you raised your chin and giggled as Sam laughed.

“Hope you’re not really the… crazy kind.” Sam made a face.

“You’ll figure that out in due time.” you grinned “But I’ll try to keep it under control for most part, I promise.”

“And what about you? Other than Supernatural I mean and the entire fangirling part.” Dean asked, not really waiting a second and you had to take a sip of your coffee to hide your smile.

He seemed so interested in you it almost made your heart skip a beat. Why would Dean Winchester ever really be interested in you? You almost had to pinch yourself to make sure this wasn’t a dream but you didn’t know what was more scaring. This being true or Dean actually staring back at you with such an intensity it felt like he was seeing right through you?

“Well, reading has always been a great part of my life as well. I am a little bit of a nerd, or maybe a lot but I am hella proud about that.” you breathed out a laugh “I’m- I’m in college, have about two years and I’ll be done with that too. I feel like-like it’s not what I want though, and that’s the hardest part about it. How can I explain it to my parents? They never understood how- how I could relate to what you guys do and want to save people, in any way I could. It was really always the reason why we fought and I just felt like I couldn’t fit in anymore, not even in my own home.” you sighed, taking a big sip of your coffee.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, (Y/n). If anything, wanting to do some good for others is amazing and if you feel that’s your purpose in life then you have to follow it, nobody can tell you any different.” Sam said with a shrug and you looked at him with a frown. Maybe he could relate more than he let it show and you knew it was because of the older man sitting right next to you.

“And there sure as hell is nothing wrong with being different, take it from us. And maybe you’re actually not different at all, not when you are in the right place. Maybe, it was everybody else that was different, maybe it was that place. Maybe now… you really are where you belong.” Dean gave you a small softer smile and you nodded your head.

“I suppose… and I hope.” you whispered, feeling a smile tuck at your lips and he winked at you, making you shake your head with a laugh “Maybe _if_ I make it back then I can get all the courage I need to actually tell them everything.” you said hopefully.

“You will, (Y/n).” Sam gave you an encouraging smile that slightly fluttered when he saw the serious expression on his brother’s face. Dean clenched his jaw as he stared down at his mug with a deep frown.

“Anyway- let’s not be all moody, guys. I can’t believe I am actually saying this but I actually want to hear everything about you from Sam and Dean Winchester themselves. Don’t get me wrong, I love Jared and Jensen a whole lot, not that I have ever met them, but you- this is the whole deal and dream or not I wanna know more.” you gave them a brighter smile, refusing the thought of losing everything you knew get to you. If this wasn’t a dream then you would make the most of it and you knew they would do everything they could to help you.

“Well, there are not much two Alpha hunters can tell you about their lives when you watch us every week on your TV.” Sam chuckled but your eyebrows actually shot up as you looked at him.

“Two… what?” you whispered as your eyes immediately jumped to Dean. Maybe you were trying your best to not let it show but truth was you could hardly take your eyes off of him even if you struggled to. This pull had never been stronger and the proximity you had at this moment – that allowed you to take in that wonderful scent of his – was so not helping in thinking about anything else but him.

“Alphas?” Dean said with a frown “You don’t have those in your universe but on the show…?”

“No” you breathed out “No we actually don’t.” you whispered, falling back in your seat “Wow” you let out a breathless chuckle as you stared at them – alright, _him_ actually because you couldn’t look away from Dean with wide eyes.

“You two are both Alphas, oh my Chuck.” you breathed out before you could hold yourself back “I can’t say it’s such a surprise with all the testosterone.” you added as you looked up at him and he smirked at you.

“First time meeting an Alpha, sweetheart?” he raised an eyebrow and you nodded your head, suddenly starting to look at him in a different way. Some could describe Dean as an Alpha in different ways than the show’s Dean, as in more rough at some points more primal at others, but you guessed you couldn’t exactly see it at the moment. For now he really looked like the Dean you were used to.

“Yeah I just- I never thought it would be like this, you know?” you said with a shy laugh and he nodded his head.

“Oh you really are in for a number of surprises, princess.” he said with a knowing smirk and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“I don’t really wanna ask about that, do I?” you asked and Sam laughed, nodding his head.

“No, no you really don’t.” Sam made a face “But- how come you know what Alphas are when you don’t have them in the show or your place?”

“It’s- it’s weird.” you laughed a little shyly “I just- I read a lot, as I said. I like to learn new things and yeah, that’s how I know about Alphas, Betas and Omegas.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like most of them say it trust me.” Dean mumbled, getting closer to you “I’ve read enough fanfics to know that all the smut they write is not that on point.” he whispered to you and even if in any other case you would have burst into laughter at knowing he reads fanfictions, smut at that, this time all air actually got caught in your throat. The scent you had been trying to decipher previously in his room was now so much stronger it felt like something hit you right in the face.

You blinked rapidly, coughing softly and trying to take in a deep breath. Not because it was too strong, not because it was unpleasant- oh boy if anything, you just were practically struggling to hold yourself back from just grabbing him by the collar and stuffing your face at the crook of his neck and never pulling away. Yes it was actually that pleasant, but just because of that you were scared. It made your heart rate pick up and your hands were almost shaking as you could feel something at the pit of your stomach that was so not like you. Not the usual you at least.

“I-Isn’t it?” you asked, trying to put a smile on your face and willed your mind to think about everything else but the man next to you and how irresistible he suddenly was. Not that he usually wasn’t but this felt so much deeper, so supernatural it actually scared you.

“Well, things are a little more romantic here.” Sam said with a soft smile “It’s not all about primal needs and all that. Although, really there definitely is that too. You can’t have the Alpha and Omega dynamics without that but here it works more like… soulmates would.” he tried to explain.

“And theeeere you go!” Dean said with a shake of his head and you raised an eyebrow at him “Wait- it gets more cheesy.” he added with a smirk but you just studied his expression some more. It felt like he was being extra sarcastic to hide something else.

“So-” you cleared your throat, deciding to take another much needed sip “So is everybody Alphas, Betas and Omegas?”

“Yeah, the entire population. Most people are Betas, which is why all these urges that come with mating are rare to come across. Of course when you come across them it certainly is better if you walk out of the room for days, nobody can fight these primal urges anyway. Alphas and Omegas are less but unfortunately Alphas are taken more into consideration, being respected and all, than Omegas. Not that their rights have not been established but- you know how it goes with all laws.” he shrugged and you nodded your head.

“There are always people that wanna break them.” you mumbled.

“Yeah, more like bastards.” Dean growled “Fucking assholes think that since Omega’s biology is in some parts inferior to ours that they too are inferior to Alphas.” he scoffed and you couldn’t help a small smile from tucking at your lips.

“You realize that you are an Alpha saying this, right?” you asked and he shrugged, drinking his coffee as he stared away from you.

He heard that giggle come from your lips and he just felt that weird pull in his heart to turn his head and look at you. But he forced himself to stare at the map table instead because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he looked into those big (y/e/c) orbs of yours. Your eyes held a sparkle in them unlike any other person he had ever met, much less his own self. There was so much wonder, such a great need to learn new things and it made his heart skip a beat at how much he wanted to be the one to teach you everything. You were insanely adorable and that, it felt for the first time, made Dean feel like he was a teen boy again having a crush on someone he’d just met.

“ _What the hell?!”_ Dean thought to himself, blinking furiously at what actually crossed his mind.

“We believe in equality, and I am glad to say there are a lot of Alphas and Betas out there that think the same. Besides after the newest discoveries it’s not really anymore about just mating in a physical way.” he shrugged “Alpha and Omega mates seemed to be defined more than just by people’s needs. It’s all not just in nature but something in the biblical sense, or so I read. Haven’t had time to really look into it.”

“Just means that the making out is hella better. That and well-” he grinned at you, winking as you laughed at him. You immediately understood what he meant of course but it was just so great to see him act so playful in front of you that it was impossible to not smile at least.

“Right, the only thing to think about.” you shook your head at him as Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes “But it actually works like soulmates, right?” you asked.

“Yeah, that’s how some explain it. Not that it changes much to be honest. Many don’t really care and lots of Alphas and Omegas just mate with whoever they want to.” he shrugged “As I said, not every Alpha gets to meet their true mate Omega, and some can’t really wait for life for that.”

“And you… have?” you asked with a small frown, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

“Yeah, I actually have. I can’t really explain the feeling but I think you only have to experience it to know what it is like to be with your true mate.” he said with a fond smile, looking down at his hands and you almost felt bad for asking. Leave it to Dean to change it all.

“Of course, just as fun as it can be for the neighbors! Oh so much fun to hear you two mating like real animals 24/7! So romantic, yeah?” Dean said with a tight smile, making a funny face and you laughed at his words when Sam shot him a bitch-face.

“You say that cause you haven’t met your mate yet.” Sam shook his head and you bit your lip, smirking.

“I pity the poor Omega already.” you chuckled and Sam snickered at the look Dean shot you “What? Don’t look at me like that! You are so macho and all you-man-must-protect-woman that I can’t imagine how it will be you going full Alpha mode.”

“You won’t want to be in the same room, that’s for sure.” Sam shook his head.

“And-” you bit the inside of your cheek “What about the mating part? Like Omega’s heats and Alpha’s ruts? Is it that… intense as I’ve heard?”

“Well, you’ve really been dying to ask that huh? Straight on the topic much?” Dean said with a smirk and you scoffed, punching his shoulder.

“I’m just curious, that’s all. We don’t have any of these things other than in stories, I just wanna know more.” you mumbled, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Just kidding, sweetheart.” Dean said more softly to you “But according to friends and all, yeah heats are worse than ruts. Not that you can get easily rid of those too. It just feels like the older you get the stronger these things are and the harder it is to control. I think the only good thing about this true mates thing is how easier it makes all of it to deal with.”

“I don’t think this sounds so appealing in real life to be honest.” you mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in your place “Being a Beta seems like an effin blessing in this world to be honest.”

“Oh and it sure as hell is!” Dean nodded his head “But… there are always drawbacks.”

“Such as?” you whispered.

“They don’t get the true feeling of being complete. Maybe this sounds painful now to you (Y/n), maybe all this is too complicated as well. Maybe you really prefer being none of this all of a sudden. Maybe having to sleep with someone because nature tells you to is a little too much to take but- Nothing can compare to being with your true mate, nobody else can ever give you what he can. Feelings are so more intense when you are with them. Think- think about someone you love, or have really deep feelings for!” Sam said, urging you to and you really had to keep yourself from looking to your right at the man whose scent seemed to be getting stronger with each passing moment.

“Told you it would get cheesier.” Dean muttered to you and you bit your lip, giggling softly.

“Yeah I can think of someone.” you said in a soft voice and Sam smiled.

“Well, then think of all of the things you feel about him. How it is when- when he touches you, when he kisses you, when-” Sam started and Dean cut him off.

“Alright, this is so not PG rated anymore.” he muttered and you laughed “Sam would be such an amazing sex ed teacher, I can see it.” he said with a laugh and you grinned at the glare Sam shot him.

“Dean” he huffed “Alright, just imagine all of that and everything else you feel for him intensified but in a good way. You can be their anchor and them your protector whenever you need it. You feel one, and the love you have for them? You can practically feel their heart beat with yours, it’s that strong.”

“Oh” you breathed out, looking down at your hands “And what about their scent?” you asked in a whisper, this time actually looking at Dean.

“It drives you crazy.” Dean actually breathed out, eyes soft as he looked at his hands “In the good kind of way, though.” he breathed out and looked up at you. You finally saw it, his eyes were soft and they held a kind of calmness in them it almost made you heart soar. You had never seen Dean Winchester like this and it was such a pleasant surprise.

He held your gaze for a few minutes, his eyes boring into yours before he gave you a half smile and cleared his throat. He looked away and continued “At least from what I’ve heard. It’s all you love in life, so that you will never wanna pull away. The smell of vanilla or chocolate chip cookies. Strawberry milkshake or hot chocolate. Rain and fresh cut grass or a car’s warm engine. Anything, really. It all mixes together and it’s all specifically made for one person, your mate. That’s how and Alpha or Omega can know who their true mate is amongst all the others.”

“That one… doesn’t sound that bad.” you mumbled, being unable to break eye-contact with Dean but not really caring. For a moment you wanted to say something but you immediately realized you didn’t need to because it felt like he was thinking the exact same thing.

“Anyway-” Sam cleared his throat and you tore your eyes away from Dean. You didn’t see the hard look on Dean’s face.

“Didn’t ask you, would you like to eat something (Y/n)? I’m not sure if we have anything in here but I could always go grab something.” he said gently, making sure to glance at Dean who had a dangerously clenched jaw.

“Yes that would actually be great, Alpha.” you said with a teasing smirk but your smile vanished when you heard a deep growl next to you. Your eyebrows shot up as both you and Sam turned to look at Dean who seemed just as surprised.

“I-” he cleared his throat, frowning at himself “Sorry, I don’t- know how that-” he shook his head, blinking.

“Hey, it’s ok.” you said softly, placing a hand on top of his that actually made him relax more than he expected. In a way that almost scared you both for a moment because you were sure of the electricity that felt to run through you.

“How about-” he reluctantly pulled his hand away “We go out to eat hm? I think I’ll need the air before we come back to stuff our faces in books for a reversing spell.”

“I wouldn’t mind. I’d love to finally see Baby from up close after all.” you grinned and an awe-struck look took over Dean’s face.

“You would?” he asked and nodded your head.

“Who wouldn’t want to?” you made a face, laughing “That car is sex on wheels.” you giggled as a boyish grin spread on his lips “But there’s still a small problem-” you looked down at yourself “I can’t get out wearing these things.”

“Don’t worry, we made sure of that.” Sam said with a gentle smile “There are some clothes in Dean’s room waiting for you, I went to fetch them while you were still out.”

“Thank you very much, Sam.” you smiled before your attention was back on Dean as he spoke to you.

“And on the way there you can have shotgun and pick the music.” he said softly and a wide smile spread on your lips, your eyes lit up as if you were a little id on Christmas morning.

“For real? But- but driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. House rules.” you rambled and he chuckled, Sam smiling softly at your words as well.

“Yeah, well- I’ll make an exception for your pretty eyes.” he winked at you and you could hardly keep a squeal from leaving your lips as you practically jumped in your place and wrapped your arms tightly around Dean. A deep chuckle left his lips and you grinned as you felt his chest vibrate. His hands wrapped around your waist and he would have given you a squeeze, he would have said something but actually didn’t get the chance to.

The moment he felt you bury your face in the crook of his neck and nuzzle your nose he felt all air get knocked out of his lungs. Your skin was so soft on his as you subconsciously breathed in his scent. Maybe it was something normal for you but for Dean it suddenly meant so much more. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands trembled as he tightened his hold on you. He didn’t even realize when he moved and buried his own face in your neck as he took in a deep breath. And in that very moment he knew he was a gonner. He had suspected something from the first moment he saw you, he had felt the attraction because, well, honestly you were gorgeous to him inside and out.

His one hand found the back of your neck as he nuzzled his face at the crook of it, trying to take in as much of your scent as he could. His chest rumbled as, he didn’t even realize it himself, he let a small purr. Dean Winchester actually purred.

He tried to bring you as close to himself as he could, nose buried in your skin and his lips practically tingling for him to leave a kiss. His lips parted for a moment, so tempted to just do so much more than kiss but he knew that the second his teeth grazed over your skin you would be creeped out beyond belief. You weren’t like them, you couldn’t be, much less an Omega and his true mate. But at the same time he couldn’t explain this great need to be all over you.

He took a deeper breath and realized you smelled like pie, he couldn’t decide what flavor in particular, and there was a soft scent of leather there as well that reminded him of Baby. He could faintly smell rain as well and it all mixed with that particular scent he remembered ever since he was a kid. He could never say what it really was, it had to be some flower, that he remembered his mother using for his blankets and pillows. It surprised him how afterall these years he still remembered faintly how that smelled and even more so that it was here now. But he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be surprised it was there because everything else was. The scent of everything else he loved.

He fought against every fiber in his body to not grip you tight, maybe painfully so, to hold you right there with him when you started pulling away. You gave him a small smile, not having realized a thing and almost making his heart drop for a moment , before unwrapping your arms from around him. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt frozen in his place, everything of his aching for more contact with you. It felt as if all of his cells just reached out to you but you had not understood a single thing.

Sam gave him a perplexed look but Dean didn’t even think there was another person in the room but you. Your scent suddenly lingered in the entire room. Before it was subtle and he had not realized a thing, almost making it seem as if you had not presented yet, but now he could feel as if it was everywhere and it made him feel even more entranced. No that wasn’t the right word. He felt slightly dizzy but at the same time on such high alert it had never happened before. And it felt like one thing was more awake than ever before in his life: his Alpha side. And he knew it meant one thing.

“Omega” his voice was deep, and more rough than ever before as it came out in a slight growl. It was almost commandingand he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t even stop himself from saying the word in the first place but it was all because of how much everything in him wanted you there with him. It was only seconds and he missed your warmth, so he called out to you without even realizing it.

You stopped dead on your tracks, your body seemingly having a mind of its own and your eyes widened. You felt your entire body tingle and a strange feeling settle inside you, or more like wake up inside you. You had never experience something like this. And as that you couldn’t help yourself, you couldn’t even control your lips and the words that left them.

“Alpha”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alpha”

The word felt so easy, so natural, so heartfelt and desperate from your body’s point of view. Almost as if your every cell wanted so bad for you to finally saying and all the while every fiber in it cried out for the person that you called out. But your mind could only comprehend how crazy and scary it felt to say it without its control and so you clasped a hand over your mouth in shock. Your body went rigid but you turned around and faced the two men, whose reactions differed grately.

Dean slowly got up from his seat and looked at you with wide eyes. Wide, expecting and almost pleading for something more, some words, anything to make the ache in his chest and heart vanish. But as he was met with a, not just, clueless expression but also freaked out one, it actually crushed him.

“Wh-what?” Sam was actually the one to ask with a small perplexed smile, looking between you and Dean for a moment “(Y/n) wh-what did you just say?”

“I- I’m-” you looked at them with wide eyes, but once more Dean had most of your attention. As you looked at him you could feel your heart beating faster than it already was, your chest heaving as you tried to breathe but it was a real struggle. “I’m sorry, I- I don’t even know why that came out. I don’t know how I-” you choked on your words, real fear on your face and voice.

Dean’s lips were parted as he took in a shaky breath. He blinked, his head lowering as he muttered in exhaustion “Son of a bitch.”

“No” Sam breathed out, his smile falling “No, Dean, it’s not-” he licked his lips, shaking his head. He focused back on you again, slowly approaching you as he spoke gently with a reassuring smile “It’s ok, really. It’s- it’s a bit overwhelming, I know, trust me it is. But uh it’s perfectly normal as- as an Omega to have a true mate, to have an Alpha. And it’s very beautiful to meet-”

“A- a what?” you blinked, looking at him for just a split second, before you inevitably looked back at the older Winchester “An-” you felt a lump in your throat “Alpha?”

You small and weak voice calling out for him, the need in it that you probably didn’t even realize yourself, made his back straighten. His eyes snapped to you and he took a step forward. A deep, low and throaty “Omega” came from his lips.

Your lips parted but no words came out. Nothing but a mere sound, an actual whimper. Your eyebrows raised in the most innocent way possible and you took a step forward. It seemed that whenever you looked at him and he called out for you, your mind went blank and every sense of logic went right out of the window. You couldn’t control anything, more like he did for you. Your body had a mind of its own and it wanted, _no_ it _needed_ one thing alone, not an explanation, but him.

“Oh. _Oh_ no no, whoa. No, (Y/n)-” Sam rushed to get closer to you and stand between you and Dean “Not a good choice, yet.” he started but you completely ignored him, your body or mind just didn’t want to focus on him for better of for worse.

“You-” you started in a small voice, cluelessness and even confusion ever present on your face “You smell… good. Why do you smell _so_ good? Why- why that scent? How can I smell you from this distance? I couldn’t before-” the more you looked at him, the more everything felt heightened and intense. Dean licked his lips and your eyes followed the move, knocking whatever air was left in your lungs right out of them.

“Sweetheart” he said in a gruff voice and oh did that make you feel all sorts of ways that just made your cheeks burn a deeper red. Your stomach tied in knots and shivers run down your spine. You bit down on your lip so hard you almost drew blood. You could _barely_ hold yourself back from taking every piece of clothing you had on because of how your entire temperature rose.

“No, no hold back.” Sam said for a moment at his brother, focusing back on you again “Hey, look at me. I know this is so unexpected, especially in an entirely different universe, but you need to stay away from him for now. As hard as it may be. I know you want to run back to him, I know you can barely hold back now and that you really want him, but-” he gave a small nervous laugh “It’s for the best you stay back, otherwise it might end really bad I’m afraid. Trust me, you’ll need to clear your head first, you need to be in a room without Dean for a mome-”

But the second his hand found your shoulder, the words died out in his lips. He realized his mistake instantly, just a deep growl left Dean’s lips. Your eyes widened and just as you had dared look at Sam’s hand, you looked back at the older Winchester to see the the angry glare on his face. “Hands. Off.” he said slowly and in a dangerously deep voice.

“Shit” Sam whispered, taking his hand off you, and pulling slightly away from you but making sure to be between you and Dean “No. No, Dean, it’s fine. Hey, look at me… it’s fine. I’m not touching her, see?” he was talking so calmly as if trying to handle a wild animal, all the while making sure you didn’t run off from his side and straight into Dean’s arms. With how Dean’s judgement was so clouded by you, he feared that he wouldn’t even be able to stop himself from claiming you right then and there. “Dean” he said as firmly yet as gently as he could, hoping and thankfully succeeding to get his brother’s attention. “I am not challenging you. I do not want to fight you. I do not want (Y/n), please take a deep breath and calm down. See what’s going on here. _Dean.”_

There was a moment of silence before Dean tore his eyes away from you and blinked, inhaling deeply he nearly stumbled backwards. He took hold of a chair and clenched his fist, closing his eyes. “It’s ok, I got it. I got it under control. Don’t worry, I-” he stopped, struggling to keep his breathing under control, he clenched his jaw “I got it.”

“A-are you ok?” you asked in a low, concerned voice and his eyes flew to meet yours. “Is this my fault?” It also made Sam alert of your presence once again and he turned to face you.

“Alright, yeah, I think it’s better if you- if you leave this room for some time yeah? Cool off and-”

“What’s going?” you whispered with a frown “What is this-” you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath but all you could smell and feel was _Dean_ “Why did I even say that?!” your voice raised, desperation evident as your eyes snapped open, you were practically struggling and forcing yourself to think straight, the fear finally making you fight back the urges for better or for worse “What’s going on with me? I- I’m not even-” you shook your head “I’m not even an Omega. I’m none of this. I have nothing to do with this. Why is my body reacting this way? What is **wrong** with me?!”

“Wr- wrong?” Sam frowned, confusion on his features when he noticed the true cluelessness on you, but for what reason he couldn’t figure out though. He looked back at his brother in case he had a clue.

Only to see Dean’s eyes were wide and his shoulders had slumped in defeat. But more than anything else, the heartbreak was crystal clear on his face and he didn’t even have the strength to mask it. He only breathed out in a low voice “You… you have no idea.”

“No idea ab-” Sam started but stopped when realization dawned on him. His eyes flew to look at you, wide before he asked softly and sympathetically “You don’t know you’re an Omega, do you (Y/n)?”

“I’m-” you shook your head “I’m a _what?_ No.” you laughed in disbelief and slightly shock, but it died out soon when your eyes again found Dean’s hurt ones “No, I’m not an- I _can’t_ be.” but you realized too late the way that it came out and the way Dean took it.

“No you really must-”

“Sam” Dean’s firm yet tired voice cut him off “Enough.” it sounded so strained and yet so void of any emotion “Just- drop it, there is no point in trying. She’s right. She _can’t_ be an Omega, not… my Omega for sure. I was wrong.” he let go of the chair “It was all just a fucking mistake.” he sighed, shaking his head before he was striding off out of the map room.

“No, Dean wait it’s not-” he tried to catch up with him or get him to listen but he stopped both efforts mid-way. He sighed but he did raise an eyebrow when he noticed you had taken a few steps forward, ready to follow Dean. That and the sad look on your face.

“Alright.” he cleared his throat, placing a hand on your shoulder to stop you again “I think it’s better you-”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” you caught yourself whispering, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes and hoping he’d at least believe you.

“I know you didn’t, (Y/n). It’s ok, I understand and so will Dean, eventually. It’s just-” he cleared his throat “It’s better if we take you to another room for now, yeah? There are plenty in the bunker, you could just as well call it yours. Come on, I’ll stay by your side to help you calm down.”

Your lips parted ready to speak but none of the words you wanted to say came out in the end. Sam was right, you couldn’t control yourself around his brother it was clear. You just casted your eyes down, wrapped your ars around yourself and nodded your head. “Of course.”

~*~

“I don’t know if the bed is that comfortable but- but this is the closest we got to a guest room and-” he shrugged softly, giving you an slightly awkward smile “Yeah. It could be yours from now on, if you want to.”

“It’s more than enough, thank you. It feels-” you cleared your throat, looking around you while hugging your knees tighter to your chest “Comfortable enough.”

He slowly nodded his head, setting down the small bag with takeout “I understand it’s not, well, Dean’s room or bed-” his words made you looked down with a blush “But you really needed to be able to stay somewhere where his scent wasn’t all over the place, to clear your head and all.” he came to sit at the end of the bed, his eyes almost apologetic as he motioned to your food “And I’m- I hope I didn’t take too long with, ya know,, getting back and all.”

“I don’t mind being locked up, Sam.” you said it when he struggled to “I know quiet a few things to understand it- it could be dangerous otherwise. I couldn’t even remember my own name when I was around him, Sam, it was as if I couldn’t control my body let alone think straight. I-it was actually… scary and I’d rather not take any risks now.”

“And-” he hesitated, still curious about wanting to know more though “What about now?Have you managed to clear your head a bit or are you still…” he trailed off, more awkward now.

“Still helplessly and hopelessly thinking about your brother?” you said a little breathlessly, your heart hammering inside your chest as you thought about the man; completing Sam’s sentence and earning a small hum from him. You looked away from him, chewing on your lower lip shyly before you took hold of the warm cup of coffee “Well, I can’t lie about that and it scares me, Sam. It felt like I was on autopilot or something before and that has never happened before. But-” you sighed, shrugging slightly “For most part I am myself again, I think. This place has helped a lot I’ll admit. Feels like I can finally breathe properly again.”

“It’s normal, believe me, it is absolutely normal. And even more-” he smirked slightly at your flustered state, noticing how you’d avoid his eyes “There is nothing to be shy about.”

You shook your head, biting your lower lip “Normal? How is any of it normal, Sam? I’m- I wasn’t freaking out before because I was just thrilled to meet you two. But how I- I reacted to Dean and how he reacted to me is-” you closed your eyes, letting out a heavy sigh because of how just saying his name made you feel “And I’m just isolating myself to not run into him now.”

“I really wish it could have happened differently but you had to stay away from each other while your bodies adjust to the realization of- of finding each other.” he said gently, trying comfort you “If you remained around each other for much longer then I- I wouldn’t even be able to stop him from-”

“From?” you asked softly when you realized he stopped himself on purpose. Inevitably the concern grew inside you when realization set down on you that you’d been in this room for over and hour, but not about you or Sam or anyone else but-“Sam, is Dean ok?” you leaned forward “I- I didn’t even hear him all the while you were gone. Did you see him?”

“Dean is better left alone right now, he needs to calm down for a second before-”

“Does that mean you don’t even know where he is?” your voice raised slightly, horror evident “Sam, you need to look for him! You need to make sure he’s ok!” you let go of your coffee, back straight and on alert “You-” you choked on your words “You need to let him know I didn’t mean it like that, _I_ need him to know it. I didn’t want to hurt him. It’s not that I don’t _want_ him to be my, well, you know. I’m just so scared, Sam, and I’m confused and I’m… I’m not what you think I am. I’m _not_ an Omega, I just can’t be. B- but that’s not because of Dean.” guilt slipped through “And I- I understand that you know better but I’ve never presented or- or experienced anything ab-”

“No, (Y/n)-” he took hold of your shoulders “(Y/n), please calm down. Dean is fine, he’s alright and I am sure of it. I will go take a look at him if you want to but you must stay here. You can’t-”

“No, no I-” you looked around you, your emotions heightened again and mixing with your confusion and fear “I need to see him.” you whispered, making Sam’s eyes widen “I need to see, Dean. I- I should be the one to talk to him, I have this under control! Sam let me see Dean! I- I need-”

“No, no (Y/n) believe me this is not what you want now. It’s your- your body reaching out for him, your nature wants him here but it’s not a good idea to-”

“I want Dean. I want only Dean. Where is Dean?! I need to explain it to him myself. I need… his comfort.” you ended up whispering, your eyes filling with tears as you looked down at yourself “What’s going on with me?” your throat felt tight when you realized you definitely didn’t have it under control nor understood it.

“Take a deep breath.” the gruff voice had instantly both of you looked at the door with wide eyes. Sam took a step towards him, ready to intervene if need be. Dean only continued, his eyes firmly set on you “Your heart’s beating faster and your emotions are a mess, you need to calm down, (Y/n).” his voice was slightly commanding, for your own good of course, but it held no other emotion other than that “I said, _calm down._ Sit down and take a deep breath.”

And just as the words left his lips you found your body calming down more than it had managed to on its own the past hour and a half. He had such an effect on you that couldn’t be described in words and although it should freak you out but your body felt so incredibly calm.

“Dean” Sam said with a slightly warning voice tone.

“It’s alright, I’m fine.” the older Winchester didn’t take his eyes off you as neither did you “I’ll just talk with her, she asked for me, nothing more. You can wait right outside, just in case. I really got this.”

Sam was very hesitant but with a nod he was out of the room, leaving you two alone. And you didn’t even wait a split second before you asked “What’s going on?”

“You don’t have to be scared, I’m not going to do anything to you.” he easily saw right through you.

“I-” your eyes casted down as you fidgeted with your hands “I know that you won’t. I’m sorry, I’m just unable to stop it, this _feeling_.” you noticed your hands were still slightly trembling “I don’t understand any of it but-” you looked up to meet his eyes, more desperate this time “But I wanted to let you know that what I said before-”

“’S ok.” but it clearly wasn’t judging by how he looked away from you “I understand. You don’t have to explain. I am the one that should have controlled it more, I scared you. So if you want me to explain why I- I reacted that way to you then I-”

“I don’t.” you whispered, getting up from the bed “I- I don’t, really, not now. It’s not what I care about now. That’s not what I need.” you took a step closer to him and subconsciously so did he. Long be forgotten his promise to Sam to hold back.

His frown vanished, his tense shoulders fell, relaxing, and his eyes softened. Or, more like, he allowed himself to let you see more of the emotions hiding underneath. His eyes moved back and forth, eager and desperate to know in case he could help. “Then what, little one?”

“I just-” you hesitated, your voice coming out a little squeaky. You looked down in embarrassment before just whispering with all the courage you had. “I just need a hug.” your eyes filled with tears as you wrapped your arms around yourself “I-I’m scared. I’m just so scared, Dean. I don’t understand what’s going on and I can’t stop it. I can’t stop the shaking and I- I _need_ you. Sam said that- he said that when two mates first meet it can be hard for the Alpha to control himself so even if I can’t feel it… I know you’re going through that, so if you don’t want to-”

“What do _you_ want to, (Y/n)?” his voice sounded as if he too was hurting.

“I just-” you looked up “I just want a hug. C-can I hug you?” you asked shyly, blushing softly, not wanting to seem to eager but right now you wanted his arms around you so much.

He hesitated for a moment, licking his lips before he gave you a half smile. “Come here, sweetheart.”

You certainly didn’t need to be told twice. It seemed like any warning Sam had given you vanished into thin air before you were skipping your way towards him. He met you half-way, despite his better judgement, the need to hold you in his arms was far too great. And he knew the second he looked into those eyes that he’d never be able to tell you no, no matter what. He gathered you in his arms, fighting with himself, but in the end he just buried his face in the crook of your neck, squeezing you.

It didn’t take long for you to relax, you both felt it, but it certainly took long for you to realize you were clinging onto each other for longer than needed. You slowly pulled away, still holding onto him, just so that you could face him. “Your scent is…” you started whispering but trailed off.

“Is it-” he tried to swallow over the lump in his throat, feeling like a nervous teen all over again. A mate rejecting one’s scent could be the worst heartbreak possible. “Is it good?”

“So perfect.” you breathed out, looking up at his neck in a haze “Can I- can I smell you?” the words left your lips once more before you could realize it, as if something deeper urged you. But when you looked up and realization set down on you. You saw the pupil’s in Dean’s eyes had blown, sending a shiver or two down your spine, but you bit your lip as some sense was snapped into you. “Shit, why did I just say-” you shook your head. “I’m- I’m sorry, Dean.” you cleared your throat, pulling away from him despite how hard it was. In all honesty you could barely hold yourself back from tearing apart his clothes in that very moment.

“It’s- ok.” he forced out, watching you for a mere moment shakily sit down “It’s all fine.” he took a deep breath, taking a seat at the far end of the bed and far away from you.

“Sam said that you could uh deal with this on your own, that you’d be better left alone. And I understand it- it can’t beeasy to talk about this but I just want to know only one thing about all of it, nothing more nothing les.” you spoke slowly and carefully and he slowly looked up to meet your eyes “Are you ok?”

“I-” his lips parted but he stopped. He shook his head and casted his eyes down “No”

For Dean to actually admit his pain meant that it was too strong for him to deal with it on his own. Your heart dropped “Does this have to do with me staying away from you? I thought it was best if we-”

“It is.” he admitted in a gruff voice “Sam was right, you need to be as far away as possible from me… but not for just a short amount of time.” he heard you take a sharp intake “You don’t really understand this but the worse is you can’t understand it, no matter how many hours I spend trying to explain it to you. This is not freaking rainbows and unicorns, (Y/n), this is real, this raw and it can be really hard.”

“B-but Sam was only scared you’d hurt me and you’ve so far proven that you are more than capable of handling it well. And you’ve helped me calm down so much. Y- you’re not acting like some animal nor-”

“You don’t understand.” he growled, but it didn’t put you off “I’m fighting against every instinct and fiber in my body right now. I- I’m barely holding myself back from-”

“From?” you whispered, shifting closer towards him. But when you realized he wouldn’t look at you or speak, you knelt in front of him, so that you were standing inches away, and placed a hand on his thigh “From what Dean?”

He looked at you with wide eyes, looked at your hand, then back at you. A throaty moan left his lips “From tearing apart every piece of clothing you have on and just claiming you while taking you in any and every way you can possibly imagine of.” he said in one breath and effectively stole yours.

“Then-” you licked your lips. His words had a great effect on you, shivers running down your spine and a very familiar feeling setting at the pit of your stomach; anticipation. “Why won’t you? Don’t you want to enough maybe?”

“No. It’s because I want you too much.” his voice was low and husky, making you lean into him more “And I can never have what I really want.”


	3. Chapter 3

“No. It’s because I want you too much. And I can never have what I really want.” he closed his eyes, his head hanging low in defeat.

“Nothing’s stopping you from having me though.” your voice was small, with a hint of shyness but hoped audible to him.

It was impossible to comprehend how natural those words sounded in your lips, because more than embarrassed or sheepish, you felt the need to take some of the weight off his shoulders. His eyes snapped open and shot up to meet yours, wide and filled with more shock than yours when you said the words. If you were more in your right mind and less taken by the man before you, you’d probably want to hide from plain sight for the rest of your life not to mention his intense gaze.

“That’s… what I wish.” he whispered hoarsely, making your heart skip another beat “But not what can happen. You don’t see it.” and just as he placed his hand on top of yours and gave you some hope, he took it all away by pushing your hand off “ _Everything_ is stopping me from having you.”

“Not your nature, no.” you insisted, despite the small voice in the back of your head telling you not to “You think you can’t have… _this_ , anything good in your life, but the way you reacted to me just previously means that your body does want it. Why can’t you just do what you want for yourself for once? It’s not stopping-”

“Yours is, though.” he growled, frustrated but not with you, pushing you way so that he could get up “And the worse is you have no idea about any of it. You-” he shook his head, smiling bitterly “Can you even hear what you’re saying? Hell, do you even think you mean it?”

“What?” you blinked, getting up “Dean I’m- I’m saying and doing this for you. I’ve seen you beat yourself up enough. I’ve seen you get so torn. And I’ve seen you get heartbroken, sadly, that because of me. Only seconds after finding out something you- you’ve always been waiting for deep down. Don’t try to deny that.” with each sentence you had started taking a step closer to him that you didn’t even realize it when there were only inches between the two of you. It was like an instinct, following after him, like your eyes blinking or your heart beating, you needed to feel the heat of his body close to you in the very least.

“You don’t get it, do you? You think this is all because I don’t know what I want?” he turned to face you, so tired, every hint of anger having faded away to leave a broken man before your eyes “It’s because I know _you_ don’t want this, sweetheart. Not really. Not a man like me. Not a life like this.”

“So now you’re gonna make my choices for me?” your voice held no anger though, it was just weak.

“Little one, you would choose the same if you could.” his voice was thick, he brought a hand up but didn’t touch your cheek. You held your breath for a second but looked down in disappointment when he shook his head and took a step back. He bit his lip and his eyes moved to the ceiling before he scoffed a bitter laugh. You knew that look so well and gosh was it so much more painful from up close.

“No.” you said firmly “No, I wouldn’t. I- I mean why? Just because I’ve lived a normal monster-free life it suddenly means it was perfect? Cause it was far from that let me tell you! I’ve always wished it was different, wished _I_ was, and now this happens and you- You just can’t tell me I don’t want this.”

“You can’t see it, I don’t blame you. You’re so new to this a-and young, it’s-” he paused, his eyes moving back and forth and taking you in “You’re far too innocent for all this. That’s why you can’t believe me. It happens without you realizing but-” he stopped, pursing his lips bitterly, he took a step backwards, and you instantly moved forward with your eyes glued on him “And now see? It happened again.”

A frown formed on your face and you slowly looked down at yourself, trying to understand what he meant. The pained smile on his lips was so sincere that it hurt you more. But his words and their meaning only confused you more and the second you looked up to meet his eyes your brain refused to think, let alone think rationally “What do you mean?”

“You don’t want me, (Y/n). Your body does.” he hated to admit, it was clear, but he had no idea how he was so very right and so very wrong at the same time.

“Wh-what? M-my body… how’s that even-”

“It’s in your nature.” he shrugged numbly “Your nature, our fate, that has in some sort of fucking way tied us together when you should-“ he sighed heavily, shaking his head “This is not what you want, (Y/n). It’s what your body craves, what your Omega nature wants and what an Alpha wants but for your kind it’s harder to fight. It’s-” he tried to swallow over the lump in his throat when he thought of how you had no idea about it “I would be taking total advantage of you, (Y/n). I’d be _using_ you and I- I know you don’t want that. Your body craves it, not your heart or- or your mind, just your biology. And if you could have even the slightest control over this… you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you.”

“What?” your voice wanted to raise but it came out as an inaudible whisper “No, D, I- I _trust_ you. I know you and I know that you’d never take… advantage of me.” but boy, did that make your body react in a different way. Just at the thought of the way in which Dean could take advantage of you, a warm feeling set at the pit of your stomach and you bit your lower lip to keep the small sound in the back of your throat.

“No, no you really don’t. ‘Cause you can’t, nobody can. Noone knows how physically painful it is for me to have you right here in front of me, so fucking close, your scent is all over the room and I can feel your own body heat, how bad I jut crave to touch you, to pin you down and fu-” he let out a shaky breath, cutting himself off as ha dragged a hand down his face. His voice had turned into a low sexy growl and it made shivers run down your spine. His walls were coming down and it made you take a step closer to him.

“It’s ok. It really is.” your voice was small and innocent.

“Son of a bitch.” he took a step back just as you reached out for his hand “We don’t know if you’ve even presented, princess, how can I just go ahead and- Fuck, I won’t take that away from you, I just won’t. This- Once the effect of the first meeting fades off, you’ll see it too. Right now you’re just… desperate, your needs are guiding you and your body is asking for the mating, for the mark. But I can’t tie you down with a mark on your neck, it’s gonna brake you… or worse.”

“And what if it goes the other way round. What if… I go into a heat.” the words sounded so foreign on your lips and you certainly still couldn’t understand the gravity of. But they certainly did feel like cold water being dumped on you and brining some sense into you.

“Then I’m gonna have to chain myself to stay away from you.” he admitted, eyes meeting yours.

“I’m not some kid that needs protecting. I can make my own decisions. I can think straight even now. I- I have control over my own actions and I-” you stopped yourself when he turned his back on you, shaking his head with a scoff “Dean” you whispered “Dean listen to me. Look at me. Please, Dean just hear me out. Can you just- Dean. Dean. _Alpha!”_

It wasn’t loud or harsh, a bit urgent and desperate sure, but you didn’t snap at him. He did. It seemed like it turned a switch inside him and only a gasp manage to leave your lips before you could realize he had grabbed you and pinned you against the wall. His body pressed flush on yours, hands pinned by your sides, his leg between yours, leaving little room for movement. His face showed anger but you knew it was something more, at last you felt it. It should scare you, not because he could kill you but because of all the things he could easily do by overpowering you like this.

It should scared you, yes, but it only turned you on. And that was a shocking realization that made your eyes widen.

“Control?” he nearly growled in your face “There is no control in this case and you can’t even begin to understand it, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. This is no rainbows or butterflies, kid. This is messy, it can get very bloody with my job and it’s _hard_.” his hot breath on your lips made you hold your own "Tell me, what ind of control do you have now? Tell me that the only thing you can think of isn’t taking my clothes off. Tell me that you didn’t think of me claiming you and your body liked the idea. Tell me that me touching you like this isn’t what you really wanted. Tell me that all you can focus on isn’t my body on yours. Tell me that all the while we talked all you wanted wasn’t getting closer to me, breathing in my scent, feeling my heat and being anywhere I was. Tell. Me.”

“I- I-” your eyes were wide as you looked around in shock before you confessed in fear “I can’t.”

His features softened and he slowly let go of you. A small sound of protest left your lips before you could hold it back. “Little one, you have no control of this. It’s your needs driving you. You’re not the one doing the talking, your body is, and best thing is… you stay away from me for some more.”

A painful lump formed in your throat when you realized his words were true and yet as he walked away from you, your legs moved you closer to him. You had to grab onto a chair to stop yourself, watching him with wide glossy and filled with concern eyes “Wh-where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m gonna be fine. You make sure to stay in here. Sammy will help you out.” he took hold of the door handle, pausing when he realised his body _stubbornly refused_ to move an inch further away from him. A deep throaty growl of frustration was heard but he managed to push the handle and open the door. Taking a step outside but stopping when he heard you.

“Dean” your voice was weak “I’m sorry.” but very sincere now.

He forced a small smirk on his lips “’S ok, sweetheart.” but gosh was it so strained “And (Y/n)-” he looked at you over his shoulder, taking notice of the way you were struggling to hold back from running after him “I ain’t your Alpha. Because _you_ ain’t my Omega, you ain’t one at all.” he was doing it for you, to calm you down and make you feel better but it was hurting him. You wanted so bad to comfort and you would have if it wasn’t for the fear of the unknown that had set deep inside you.

You only gave him a weak nod, holding your breath as you waited for him to leave until you could no longer smell his scent. It scared you even more to realize your feet had slowly dragged you towards the door as well but before you could exit and go after him, you took hold of the handle and closed it. Pressing your shaky hands against the door you let out an equally trembling sigh. Both of fear and pain that were so intense.

Well, at least now you were sure it wasn’t a dream.

~*~

You had lost track of time, staring at the wall in front of you and trying to calm down, that when there was a knock on the door you nearly jumped out of your skin. You looked at the direction of the door with wide eyes, only to see Sam with raised hands.

“It’s me. Hey.” a gentle and sympathetic smile was sent your way “It’s me.”

“I- I’m sorry.” your eyes casted down “I’m a bit on edge and all. I’m trying to wrap my head around what’s happening to me but I- I can’t feel the difference when Dean’s not around and-” you sighed, wrapping your arms tighter around yourself “I don’t know if I should be more scared about how much I need him or how nearly everything I knew about myself was… a lie. I- I mean, am I even human after _this_?”

“I-” Sam sighed softly, he came to sit next to you on the bed “I know you didn’t expect to find out something like this but just because you’re an Ome-” he stopped when he noticed the way you winced “Just because you are what you are, it doesn’t take away the things you knew about yourself, (Y/n). You still are that same person you knew your entire life just… more. Something more you haven’t figured out yet.”

“Or like, something I really have no freaking idea about. Sam I- I can’t even control my own body, I did things, said things that I would never normal- Shit, I just can’t believe I did that.” you buried your face in your hands with a groan “That just was not me. And if it wasn’t for Dean pointing it out I wouldn’t even have realized it. H-how? How do you do this? The whole Alphas, Betas and Omegas thing?”

“It’s-” he shrugged softly “It’s very different, usually for Alphas it’s a bit easier to control their urges. Of course there are plenty out there that just don’t care to do so at all and that’s the worst part. But this, this animal side you might think you have inside is not that bad. It’s just nature. It’s normal, like needing more air after a run or how you need water on an everyday basis to survive. It’s all simple needs and this need to be close to him is your biology talking because it wants the survival, of the species, because-”

But when he stopped and looked down a bit shyly, you looked up at him more carefully before slowly asking in a soft voice “It wants me to have babies?”

A small laugh left his lips and he shrugged with a dimpled smile “Well, for what it’s worth: You and Dean would make great pups.” he looked so excited for a second, his eyes sparkling with happiness at the thought of possibly becoming and uncle that you caught yourself smiling as well.

But for a split second, so fast you wouldn’t have realized it or paid attention if it wasn’t for te rest of your body, your smile fluttered when a thought flashed through your mind. _The process would have surely been a one of a kind experience._

And, sure, Dean Winchester insanely handsome and you always insisted on that. Meeting him from upclose veryfied that he was drop-dead gorgeous with every imprefection he could have, so that shouldn’t be so surprising. But the anticipation and eagerness that built up inside of you at the thought and the way that it seemed like it was the only thing your body wanted, all, _scared_ you. This was what the Omega felt, but was it you?

You shook your head dismissing the thoughts.

“But I mean, not that…” his smile fluttered as his eyes casted down “Not that this life would be anywhere near right for them and-” he cleared his throat, nodding his head “It’s certainly _your_ choice, more than anything. And Dean is certainly not like any Alpha you’d ever know, he’d never force you into anything. So I-I’m not gonna ask what you and Dean talked about but-” he bit his lower lip, sighing heavily “I can tell you that you’re not alone here, no matter what choice you make.”

“So you mean that if I-” your throat felt dry “If I chose that I want to go back home, deny my Omega nature and forget this, you’re gonna be ok with it?”

“I understand this is all so intimidating and new and you probably wanna run as far away as possible from us right nowbut-” he nodded his head “If that’s what you really want then we’ll… he will accept it.”

“I would never run away from you. _Never_. If the situation was any different I- I’d-” you looked around with glossy eyes, laughing sadly “I would stay here for the rest of my life if I could, Sam. I would love to geek out with you about my favorite shows, books and comics. I would love to be here to give Dean hell for drinking too much or try to… make him happy. I would love to get to meet Castiel. I would love to be able to cook meals for you guys and argue over who will do the laundry. I- I would love to try convince Dean to let me get my dog in the bunker, give him hell if he refused to.”

“You have a dog?” he asked with a small smile, eyes sparkling like a little kid.

You nodded your head with a proud smile “German Sheppard and he’s a total badass. Protective and tough but a total sweetheart and a softie. He loves cuddles even though he can get a bit possessive over me.” you laughed softly, your heart doing a weird and maybe painful twist in your chest when you realized there was a high chance you’d probably never see him, yet you said fondly “Dean. His name’s Dean.”

A soft chuckle left Sam’s lips, maybe a bit knowing, but he thankfully didn’t comment on your choice. He repeated the name though and it downed on you. You groaned, your head falling when you realized what had slipped your lips unintentionally, probably to the second person on Earth that shouldn’t know; Sam Winchester. But in your defense, how could you ever expect to have this conversation with him for real? So long as Dean didn’t know, your dignity was safe. If he were to find out, your Alpha or not, you would want to hide under a rock for the rest of your life.

“I know, I know.” you looked down shyly, your face burning up “Just for the love of, don’t tell your brother. Please, I will die of embarrassment.” your voice was small and shy, and his laughter didn’t help.

“So I’m guessing you’re a Dean-girl huh?” he asked with a smirk and you raised a surprised eyebrow as he shrugged “I keep up with the internet. But just so you know, your secret’s safe with me… until I decide to blackmail you, that is.”

You narrowed your eyes playfully, keeping up the playfulness even though you were dying of embarrassment because you needed to feel lighter “Traitor.” but his only response was a small chuckle, soon followed by your laughter that sadly died out soon “Dean said-” you bit your lower lip “He said that if I… went into heat then he’d chain himself to stay away from me, if need be. Is that true?”

“You’re-” Sam sighed softly “True mates are a totally different case, (Y/n). You don’t need a mark to be connected. If you went into a heat, it’d probably send him into a rut as well and control would be… hard.

That’s why he left, isn’t it? That’s why he insisted this isn’t what I want. It’s why he kept urging me to see it’s just my body and that I have no control over this already. And that hurt him, I hurt him, didn’t I?” you looked up only to see his eyes avoiding yours, a verification to your question “I would never want that, Sam. I’ve watched you guys for years and you already mean so much to me, you must believe me. It’s just, this whole Omega thing is driving me insane and I can’t take it. My feelings, my urges, my needs are so strong and he is all I can think about.” you closed your eyes, letting out a shaky sigh, your mouth going dry as your face burned up “Maybe I’m weak, maybe I’m-”

“What? No, no.” he shook his had “You’re not weak, you’re far from weak, (Y/n). Most people I know would freak the hell out but you- you’re so strong you’re taking it great. I know it and I’m sure so does Dean.”

“I don’t know.” with your arms wrapped around your knees, you rested your head on top of them “But, just for the record-” you put on a small smirk “With genes like these, he’d make the most freakin’ cute pups ever.” and this earned a chuckle from Sam “Speaking of which-” you chewed on your lower lip “Do you know where he went? I wanted to follow him but I realized it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Uh yeah, thought so. He went out.” his words made your back straighten and your eyes widen in worry and he saw it so he hurried to add “Don’t- don’t worry though, I wouldn’t let him go out like that. I couldn’t follow b-but I called in on Cas and he went to find him. He said he’d check up with when-” but he stopped when his phone started ringing and he took it out “Speaking of which.”

You watched with a small smile the scene before you because for the first time it was a scene you were part of. You weren’t watching from a screen and even though you already missed many things you wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Or at least so you thought for a second, because when you saw Sam’s smile fall and his eyes widen, your heart fell.

“What?!” he was on alert and your breathing became swallow.

You reached out and grabbed his hand fast, fear in your voice as you whispered “Is Dean ok?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Is Dean ok?”

“What do you mean you couldn’t-” but he stopped just as his voice had raised, sighing heavily and dragging a hand down his face “N-no Cas, he didn’t tell me where he was going. That’s why I asked you to- Nevermind. Are you sure about it?”

“He- he’s not alright, is he?” your voice came out shaky and your own words sounded so far and distant as your heart hammered in your chest and it echoed all the way to your ears “ _Sam_?”

His eyes jumped to meet yours and they widened even more, as if he had forgotten that you were there to begin with and by the way he seemed to stiffen up and try to cover it all up by masking his expression _“Shit. No,_ no (Y/n) everything’s o-ok. It’s- it’s alright, Dean’s fine. Stay calm, ok? Stay calm.” he placed a hand on your shoulder as comforting as possible “You- you don’t have to-”

“Sam don’t lie to me, _please_.” your voice was shaky as you weakly pushed his hand away “What is wrong with Dean?”

“N-no, (Y/n), he’s-” he huffed softly, pausing when there was speaking on the other end of the line “What? N-no, it’s a friend. She’s- she’s actually Dean’s-” but he stopped himself before he could say it, eyes falling on you for split second, before he rubbed them tiredly “You’ll get to meet her Cas, it’s a long story. Where are you now?” he paused to listen again, nodding his head “Alright I’ll meet you there.”

The second he hang up, his lips parted and a few words left his lips “(Y/n), I really hate to say this but I need to go and-”

“Sam, don’t- don’t do this to me. Please don’t.” you reached out and grabbed his arm before he could utter an excuse and leave you to worry yourself to death, your heart doing a painful twist inside your chest “Where is Dean?”

He hesitated for a second and you couldn’t blame him. On one hand you didn’t know of how dangerous this world could really be and he had to look out for you but on the other he could see the deep worry in your eyes about Dean. They were even getting glossy and he couldn’t bring himself to lie to you about him because he knew it was genuine and he felt for you.

“(Y/n), it’s not-” it was a weak attempt because he knew that he would give in soon anyway.

“I can feel it Sam. I can _feel_ it.” you said in a hoarse voice, your lower lip trembling, your own eyes wide just like his at the confession “I- I don’t know how this works a-and I don’t know what it means entirely but I can feel what he feels, Sam. It wasn’t as strong before, not when he was close to me bu-but I think it was because my own feelings were a mess and I couldn’t think straight. And what he feels is- is not good. I can’t tell if he’s in danger or not but…” your wrapped your arms around yourself weakly “I know he’s in a lot of emotional pain. And it hurts me too.”

“(Y/n)” he said your name in a low voice, not sure if he should reach out for you.

“Please, all I’m asking is to tell me what’s going on. I can take it, whatever it is, I will.” the second your eyes met his he didn’t have the heart to tell you that you really couldn’t. No Omega could, it was a bitter truth that – in the worst case – of losing an Alpha, and Omega could even die. “Where is he, Sam?”

And he couldn’t bring himself to hide anything “We- we-” his eyes slowly casted down “We don’t know.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” you blinked your tears away, body tensing up.

“Cas tried looking for him b-but he can’t locate him. He’s- It’s as if he’s warded the place that he’s in, specifically to avoid us finding him.” he admitted weakly and with more worry than he planned to let out. He didn’t want to make things worse for you, to much had already happened in so little time, but your eyes were begging him and he could partiallyunderstand what you felt.

“Or… as if someone has hold of him and knows Cas will look for him so they’ve warded the place. Like a demon for example.” he didn’t want to say it but hearing you whisper the words hoarsely and with such fear in your words, he knew you were already just as scared.

“I- I-” his shoulders fell as he nodded his head “Or that too, yes.”

“God” you placed a and over your mouth “And the things I said to him were… S-Sam, if- if he’s hurt or worse then I- I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

“N-no, no don’t do this to yourself. Dean’s fine, you will see for yourself he’s gonna be fine. We’ll find him and when he’s back home, you-” he tried to give you a reassuring smile “You’ll get to tell him everything you want, ok? I know my brother, (Y/n).” his hand on your shoulder giving a squeeze “And if he’s one thing besides stubborn, annoying, incredibly selfless and so many more things, he’s set on doing everything for his Omega. He’d do everything for you, he is willing to fight all of hell if he has to not just a demon to be close to you… even though he’s too much of an idiot to admit it. To admit that he wants you.”

“I-” you bit your lower lip, willing yourself to be strong and not show how much you wanted to believe Sam’s words “Alright.”

“I will be back soon, I promise. I’ll meet with Cas, a-and I’ll lend you a cellphone so I can keep you updated. I know you must be-”

The second he’d said the words and prepared himself to make his way to the door, you reached out and took hold of his hand “Let me come with you.” you breathed out desperately “Let me- let me help you find him. I-I’ll do anything you tell me so long as I can help you.”

“What?” his eyes widened “N-no (Y/n), no. I’m sorry, we- we can’t do that. You shouldn’t come out of the bunker at the moment. Not now.”

“Please, Sam. Please. I- I can’t stay in here, worry to death and just wait for something to happen. I- I just can’t.” you took another step closer to him, more tears welling up in your eyes “Not for Dean. I need to do something anything, for him. Don’t leave me behind.”

“(Y/n), I- I know, trust me, I know how helpless you feel right now. And I would never want this for you.” his words had already started to take away your hope and a painful lump formed in your throat “But- but if it comes to worst case scenario and it leads to a fight then I don’t think this will end well, for any of us. You- you won’t be able to defend yourself and if you get hurt o-or worse then-”

“How much worse Sam? I don’t think there is any worse for me than _losing_ Dean. Can’t you see that?!” your desperation showed through and it mixed with frustration as the minutes ticked by and you could feel Dean’s emotions slowly killing him on the inside and slowly killing you as well. He was in so much pain you didn’t know if you could hold back your sobs from feeling it.

“Well for Dean it will be.” you held your breath at the mention of his name, giving Sam a look. He wasn’t playing fair but he knew if he wanted you to stay in the bunker he had to bring up his brother “If anything happened to you he would never forgive himself, he would never stop blaming himself, never. It would be worse than death for him. Is that what you want?”

“What I want is to make sure Dean is alright.” your voice came out hoarse as you admitted in defeat “I’m begging you Sam.”

“I know, I _know_.” he gave you a half and very emotional smile “I can see it.” it was only a matter of when his brother would see it, when Dean would see that now that you’d met, you couldn’t be without each other and _hopefully_ stopping pushing you away “And that’s why I will do anything I can to keep you safe. Because I know that’s what Dean would do. (Y/n) you’re important to him and you are sure important to me. I know it’s early yet but I know it, you- you’re family. And we protect one another.” his hands on your shoulder gave a reassuring yet firm squeeze “Don’t make it harder than it is. Stay here, _please._ ”

“I-” you hesitated just for another second, the need to see Dean far too big but gave in in the end, nodding your head “Alright. Just-” you fisted his flannel in your hand like a little kid “Just… Can you promise me you’ll bring him back?”

He gave you a small nod, gathering you in his arms in a comforting hug as he whispered with some hint of uncertainty “I promise.”

You didn’t know whether it was because he was not sure he’d find Dean or, even more, because he wouldn’t want to come back and face you. The thought of that made your heart twist painfully inside your chest, but for the moment you appreciated the warmth of his hug that in all honesty felt very much like home. But just like Sam didn’t know if he could keep his promise, neither did you. In fact you were more than certain that you’d end up disappointing him. Not much time had passed since Sam left, leaving the door unlocked because he said he trusted you and that with Dean so far away you wouldn’t go after him, that you started pacing impatiently in your room. You hated feelings helpless but in the small timespan it had grown so much you felt like you couldn’t breathe. You didn’t know if it had to do with your nature, your _Omega_ nature which you couldn’t even dare voice to yourself, but you knew that this wasn’t you. This wasn’t something you had ever felt before, and it had nothing to do with the monsters of this world. Wether Dean was around you or not, he was all you could think about and he was all you wanted. You craved him and all the things he made you feel and that was the most scary part of it all.

And so you just couldn’t just wait. Pushing your, and probably Dean’s, feelings aside your desperation had turned into frustration and your need was too much to ignore. Your need for Dean. You didn’t really know where you were going and when the cold air hit your face it didn’t make things any easier. The ache in the pit of your stomach was burning deep, a kind of pull you had never experienced in your life. You could almost describe it to the need for air after being underwater for far too long, but now as much as you tried to breathe it wasn’t enough. All you could think about was Dean, his eyes, his smile, his hands specifically wrapped around you, his scent which after all this time still seemed to linger around you. And as the second turned into minutes which turned into hours and you took a good look around you, you realized you were far away from the bunker.

You were surprised how you had even found your way near the bar and not get lost in the middle of nowhere when all you thought about was Dean, but taking a look on the parking lot your heart soared inside your chest and you realized _how_ exactly it had all happened. A sigh of relief that mixed with a sob came from your lips and it was impossible to hide the excitement that showed on your face. You placed a hand over your mouth too much in shock and too much happiness to fully comprehend it, your cheeks already hurting from the smile on your face. He had to be here, Baby was _and_ there was a hunters sign on the window.

Taking in a shaky breath and with your arms wrapped around your middle, you made your way towards the bar; completely oblivious to the looks you got because you were far too eager to see Dean.

And it all happened in seconds. Pushing the door open, you were so overwhelmed that a lump formed in your throat. It wasn’t the bar itself, or the smell of alcohol and gun powder but rather the one that came from most of them men in it. You could smell it from the parking lot but it wasn’t as strong, probably because there weren’t many people around and you were outdoors. You scrunched up your nose. It wasn’t as good as Sam’s, soft and homey, and certainly nowhere near as Dean’s. You didn’t know if you’d ever get used it or if you should because that’s how this world worked. It was not entirely unpleasant but certainly too intense, making you think if they were all Alphas or if there were any Betas and maybe even Omegas, you couldn’t tell it apart. From the way so many heads turned in your direction, though, it was clear you were the only one. Not that you noticed anyway, because your attention was instantly on one person.

Dean’s scent, sweet and beautiful, stood out like the sun in a dark room would. Your heart warmed up and if you could admit, at least to yourself, your first thought was just how delicious it smelled. You were surprised you hadn’t noticed it at first and your entire body shivered as you looked around for him, the smile ever present on your lips and your heart beating fast because you _knew_ he was here.

“Alpha?” it left your lips just like the first time, giving you no room to hold it back. Just like the rest of your body, your nature guided every word that came from your lips. However, your smile fell when you took in the full scene. He wasn’t alone. It came in a small whisper so he shouldn’t have heard. But you knew he felt it just like he instantly smelled you. He froze and his head snapped in your direction, eyes wide and you could even say in panic. His eyes jumped to take a look around the bar and he shot up from his seat almost in alert, rushing towards you as if attempting to be fast for a reason – faster than someone else – for what you didn’t know and didn’t really care.

It made you feel somewhat better, as if you got a small victory, when he jumped from his seat and started striding towards you, because the waitress was long forgotten. His steps were big and nearly frantic. Despite the way your heart dropped and a frown set on your face, you were more relieved he was alright and so with small tentative steps, you made your way to him. Until of course something stopped you.

“What?” you blinked rapidly, your attention off Dean as you turned to look at the person who had a firm hold of your arm.

“Where do you think you’re going little one?” his hold on your arm tightened as he pulled your closer to him, despite you pushing him off. You made a face as his scent hit you, far too strong for you to take.

“I’m not a little one.” you wanted to sound more firm, but your voice came out weak and you didn’t know if it was because looking at him scared you or because it came out naturally so. He was an Alpha and you an Omega, you were meant to be more obedient in front of them and you honestly couldn’t hate anything more than that. Or perhaps it was because the man alone was intimidating. “Let go.” again so weak.

“Oh we have a mouth, don’t we? Gotta love an Omega that does. You’re so rare these days, must be my lucky day.” his smirk was making you sick to the gut.

“I’m not _your_ Omega.” you struggled against him, trying to push him off but he was far stronger for you to fight. And the way the smile on his lips didn’t fade only made you more nervous.

“No, not yet. But you should know better than to walk inside a bar _without_ any suppressants, little one.”

You hated the way he said it, loathed the way he looked at you as if you were some piece of meat he could get anytime and despised how he gave no regards to your opinion. Your lips parted, ready to speak but another voice beat you at it and you had never been more thankful in your life.

“And you should know better than to piss me the hell off, Roy.” it was deep and rough, firm and could easily scare anyone just at the sound. The moment his hand took hold of your arm and pushed the other Alpha away from you, you finally allowed yourself to breathe. Your hand found his arm and you held onto him as well, his hold on your arm was surely tight but it felt so comfortable and easy that you wished he actually would never let go. It was entirely different to the other man’s.“Back off, before you make me do something you’ll regret.”

“What’s the matter Dean, saw a pretty Omega up for grabs and you wanna challenge me?” he was certainly not getting the message.

“She’s not a fucking piece of meat.” it came out almost in a hiss and you held your breath, looking around to see that certainly everyone was looking at you, some Alphas even already on their feet as if to rush in and grab you in case you slipped of Dean’s hold “She’s a human being who deserves to have an opinion. And I think she told you to let her go.”

“Listen, you may have some big name in the job, Dean, but I ain’t one that’s gonna bow down to you or put on the red carpet for you.” well they clearly weren’t friends “She’s not yours.”

“You don’t know that. And, well, she sure as hell isn’t yours either. So I’m not gonna say it again. Stay the hell away from her.”

“And what if I don’t? What’s your problem, Winchester?” Roy sounded bothered but not as intimidated as he should be“Last I knew, you didn’t care what a woman’s biology ever was.”

“Well, not this fucking time.” this time you heard the growl that left his lips so loud and clear you were sure he had as well, maybe even the entire bar “This Omega is off limits to you. She’s off limits to all of you. You don’t get to be near her. You don’t get to touch her. Hell, you don’t even get to look at her. Especially when she says she doesn’t like.”

“Is she now?” he raised an eyebrow “Because as far as I see-” he looked at you with an easy smile that made you take a step behind Dean to avoid him, burying your face in his back as you held tighter onto Dean “There ain’t a mark to prove your point. So as far as I’m concerned, she’s free to everyone.” he shrugged.

A chuckle came from Dean but it was so low and dark you were scared he was going to pull a gun on him any given second “How I chose to live my life with my _mate_ ain’t your business.” the word made your eyes shot wide open and your heart make a scary jump to your throat.

“Mate? I didn’t know Dean Winchester had a _mate.”_

“Yeah well, we learn something new everyday, don’t we?” he gave him a tight and sarcastic smile “She’s my mate and mine alone. Not yours, not anybody else’s.”

“Sound overly confident for a mate you haven’t marked and I wonder, if she hasn’t asked for it yet then are you really doing as much as you think to satisfy her?”

“Wouln’t you wanna know?” he chuckled “As you see, there is no problem with that. She knows who her Alpha is and she ain’t gonna bow down to another one. Besides, I don’t need a mark to claim what’s mine… but I know that’s what’s pissing you off.” his smirk was dark just like his eyes and words, dangerous and challenging “That she already smells like me, bet you realized it from the first moment you got close to her. Of course, her scent is driving you insane as it is, it’s hard to think straight around her, _but_ you must have smelled it. _Me_ on her. You know it and it’s driving you crazy to have to deal with the fact that’s it’s all mine. It’s killing you that I’m the only one she wants to be touched by. It’s killing you that _**I**_ am all _she_ thinks about and wants. It’s pissing you off that I’m the only one who can really make her feel the right way, the way she _needs_. That I’m the only one that can get to hear, see, feel, do… it all for and with her. It’s pissing you off that you’d never be enough and won’t even get close to trying. It’s pissing you off that she is more mine already than she’ll ever be yours or-” he looked around, at least at the Alphas that were on their feet “Any of yours. Oh would you wish that but…” back at Roy “Not even in your dreams, bud.”

You didn’t even realize it when you too a step closer to Dean, pressing yourself closer to him, but you were certainly very aware of the way his voice, naturally deep and so beautiful, made your knees go weak with those words. You were very aware of how your imagination run wild – wether it was just the fangirl or the Omega in you, you had no idea – and you were aware of the way you squeezed his hand and he did the same. But above all you were very aware of the muffled sound that left your lips, a small whine that wasn’t human and had 100% to be the Omega in you. A sound that you should have held back but had no control over. The fangirl was probably dying of embarrassment but you hoped that they considered these things normal. His hand slid down your arm to hold your wrist, his thumb rubbing soft circles.

“Yeah, saw that for myself. By the way, great job at keepin’ her satisfied by flirting with the Beta by the bar. Bet it’s just what your girl wants.” and as if his words were spoken directly to you, it brought back the scene from before and you felt that painful lump form in your throat. Your eyes began to burn with unshed tears and your stomach twisted in a familiar yet strange kind of way. You knew it was jealousy, that you could never avoid when it came to Dean and other women, but at the same time it felt different, like there was a bigger weight sitting on your chest. Your heart twisted painfully and before you could stop yourself, your hand slowly slid from his arm.

You didn’t get to see the way Dean’s smile vanished altogether and the way he glanced over his shoulder at you because your eyes were downcast. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened as he looked back at them, a death glare that could easily kill anyone, as his chest puffed out “She’s mine and only mine. _And I’m hers and only hers.”_

His words made a shiver or two run down your spine and your breath hitch in your throat. And he kept going, voice deep and booming “So if you wanna change that, if _any_ of you wanna change that-!” he looked around, body tense and surely very intimidating “You’re gonna have to come through me first. You wanna take her? It’s you against me. You’re gonna have to _challenge_ _ **me**_ and I sure as hell am not gonna play games with you. If you want a fight, you’ll get a fight. But only one will have to make it out alive.”

His words made your eyes widen and you instantly took a step forward but he still held you back protectively “So?” his voice was rough “What is it gonna be? Because I’m sure you know, I don’t stay dead for too long.”

You knew that even without the last warning they would have stepped back just by looking at Dean. For a second you were scared he was going to rip Roy’s throat with his own teeth, especially when the second wouldn’t let go of you, but he didn’t. And thankfully nobody dared him to. With a short nod and a low “Good” you felt the tug at your wrist when he stormed out of the bar with you.

Your lips parted to speak but he beat you at it “What the hell are you doing here?”

He gave you a small push towards the Impala so that you were finally facing him. His jaw was set firm, green eyes burning as he looked at you. You held onto your wrist when he let go, not because it hurt but because you missed the touch “I- I- You wouldn’t answer your phone, Cas couldn’t locate you a-and Sammy got worried… I got worried.” your eyes slowly casted down.

Dean pursed his lips, his features softening for just a second before he shook his head and looked away with a heavy sigh “It was a hunters’ bar, of course it had warnings, didn’t mean you had to come all the way here. And how did you find me in the first place?”

“I-” you shrugged softly, looking up at him so innocently you didn’t know how weak you were making him “I don’t know. I- I was thinking about you and… missing you and I didn’t even realize it when I came here. I was just walking and walking. And then I saw Baby and-” the small beautiful and almost shy smile on your lips made his heart beat so fast he forced himself to blink and look away for just a bit “And I knew you were here, so I came looking for you in the bar. Plus, I noticed the sign on the window so… yeah. I don’t know how this works b-but I’m guessing it’s… a mates thing?”

He licked his lips, trying desperately to ignore how you saying those words or revealing that fact made him feel “It’s- it’s something like that, yeah.” he sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face and pursing his lips and trying to remember what he was going to say before your eyes distracted him, straightening his back “But that’s no freaking excuse for what you just did. What the hell were you thinking?”

You wrapped your arms around your middle and looked at him with more guilt, the angry tone in his voice making you glance away “I couldn’t stay back n the bunker and just wait. I was scared something might have happened to you and Sam made me promise to stay back but I-”

“And you thought it was a fucking good idea to walk into a bar full of Alphas like that?!” he motioned behind him, his voice raising.

“I just couldn’t take it. I need to know if you were alright. It wasn’t right to stay behind and just wait.” you tried to defend yourself.

“Of course, because that thing back there was. What the hell go into you?” he started roaring this time “Walking around without any scent supressants? What if I wasn’t here huh? What would have happened? Do you have any idea how Alphas around here are? Or do you think they’re gonna think about what you want or not? This is not some sugar-coated fantasy world you read about on the internet. This is real, it’s hard and it gets messy and so very bloody very freakin’ easily! Damn it, how’s any of that better than staying in the bunker and waiting, (Y/n)?! Sam would have inevitably found me, I was going to make a call and come back home soon. What would have happened if you got lost and we couldn’t find you? Coming back to another body to bury was not what I signed up for, not _this_ time! Without a mark on your neck you’re immediately a target for all of them!”

“Yeah, well and who’s to blame for that?” you muttered mostly to yourself but of course he caught sound of it. His back straightened and his eyes hardened, anger rolling off him in waves as he shifted his jaw.

“What?” he asked in a dangerously low voice, eyes squinted at you and you squirmed away a bit more as you felt like a child that was being scolded “What did you just say, (Y/n)?”

“I- I mean-” you stuttered “I didn’t mean it like that. I- I understand that you-” you let out a sigh, deciding honesty was the only way “I understand that you don’t know me Dean, even though I’ve known you all my life, it’s- it’s not the same. So I don’t expect you to want this, _heck_ I can see that you don’t want this and I completely get the reason why. But I care about you, Dean, I really do. And it’s beyond the whole Alpha and Omega thing. I know you think I don’t know what I’m doing or saying around because I have no control over my body. And-” you looked him straight in the eyes, which now were so much softer “And I don’t, you’re right. But that doesn’t mean I’m completely gone. I’m still for most part myself. And as (Y/n), I tell you, if I had to, I wouldn’t think twice before doing the same even if I knew every single one of the risks. I would do it for you. Because I- I think… I know, deep in my heart, that _you_ deserve it more than anyone, Dean.”

“I- I- I don’t-” for the first time you really saw Dean Winchester in complete and utter loss for words, lips parted and eyes wide in actual awe and you could _swear_ there was a blush creeping up his cheeks “It’s not like that. You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

“I don’t know?” you asked even more softly, his gentle tone making you more calm “Dean, as far as I’m concerned and as far as I know, and I hope I do know a lot about he real you… you deserve the world.”

At that all words literally got stuck in his throat. His lips fell apart and his eyes moved back and forth slightly wide. You didn’t want to look away, the warmth in his eyes that he finally let you see because his guards were down, made your heart skip several beats. You wanted to see so much more of this Dean. He ended up shaking his head and clearing his throat before he muttered in a gruff voice “You know I’m supposed to be mad at you, right? This- this is just not how it works.” and his words were also so soft that you could hardly hold back your smile.

You shrugged innocently nd softly “I can’t help it if it’s the truth. Just because you’re not used to others making the sacrifice for you and you always taking the bullet, doesn’t change the fact that I would do anything for you in a heartbeat.”

“And that’s just the problem with us.” his voice came out more stiff and low, heavy even as the look of self-sacrifice was very visible on his face “That’s not how it’s supposed to go. I should be the one to take care of you, make sure you’re safe. And yet, no matter how much I try or what I do, you’re still in danger because of me. I’m keeping you away from your home, from where you really belong, I’m dragging you down with me and that was the last thing I wanted.”

“When will you stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders?” you breathed out in a low voice “ _My_ choices are not your responsibility. I am not, not in this way. I can and should take care of myself and I… I want to take care of you too. Let me do that for you, _please_.”

He hesitated for a few seconds, long enough to give you some actual hope before he just shook his head “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. And we’re not going to talk about it here.” he made his way to the driver’s side and opened the door “Get in the car.”

You sighed softly mumbling “Of course we’re not.”

~*~

Time didn’t seem to pass by fast enough. The seconds and minutes seemed to turn into agonizing hours to no end when Dean was this close to you and so far out of reach. Silence had set between the two of you, not even any music on, and save for the few seconds he spent to give Sam a call from the phone the younger Winchester had lended you (because obviously his had died out), no words had been uttered between the two of you.

You had too many things going on in your mind anyway. Your mind and body alike. The entire car smelled like him, at least you picked up his scent first because it stood out the most to you. It was a real struggle to hold back yourself from buryingyour face in the crook of his neck and take in even more of that scent while try to hold as much of him as possible. It was probably one of the weirdest thoughts you’d gotten about him but you’d much rather not think about how you wanted to take off every piece of clothing he had when you were touching him. Turning staring at him like an idiot into some more subtle had gone straight out of the window. You could practically feel his body heat and with just a mere look at his hands you thought of how it made you feel to have skin to skin contact with him. You had such a hard time keeping yourself from reaching out for his hand, from snuggling by his side.

You kept your mind _and_ Omega side occupied by thinking about other things and letting your fangirl side take over a bit. Being inside the Impala surely gave you an opportunity. You had been gazing around, trying to take in every little detail you could. Running your fingers subtly over the leather of the seats or the window shield, you couldn’t stop the small mile off your lips. It was one thing seeing it from photos or your TV and a whole other thing to be sitting inside of it with the one and only Dean Winchester by your side.

“Alright, that’s it. Spill.” his voice was low and deep, surprising you for a second “You’ve been gawking the entire time but I can’t figure out at what. So what’s going on inside that head of yours.”

You had stopped at a red light, not that there were any cars around to begin with. Looking at him a bit reluctantly at first, you later felt a smile form on your lips when you noticed the soft one on his lips; curiosity and even amusement slipping through and breaking his angry and cold expression.

“Nothing. It’s just-” you bit your lower lip shyly, shrugging before meeting his eyes again “She’s beautiful. She’s-” you grinned, taking a good look around “She’s just so beautiful, much more from up close than TV.”

If you were looking at him you would have noticed the way a soft grin tugged at his lips, as much as he wanted to stop it, or the way his eyes looked at you with deep tenderness, that of a man who had met his other half, or even more the way he whispered “No as much as you.”

But it was barely audible. He cleared his throat, letting his smile turn into a proud smirk “Yeah, she’s holdin’ up well huh?”

“Well, you’re taking good care of her.” you looked back at him. _Gosh how he wanted to take care of you._ “Not that she’s not already gorgeous. Could spent hours in here and never get enough of it. Roadtrips, sleeping here and everything in between.”

“You always could if you just asked, sweetheart. Music is up to you too, just don’t tell Sammy I let you. And I promise to show you all the stuff we’ve got in the truck too at some point.” he glanced at you with a small smile that got bigger when he saw the excitement in your eyes. He couldn’t hold himself back, even though he knew he shouldn’t say it.“Besides, she sure as hell is comfy.”

“Right.” your laugh was forced “You sure have shared hat bit with plenty of other women at least. What do you even tell them? _So wanna backseat of the Impala?_ ”it earned a warm genuine chuckle.

“Surprisingly not exactly.” he said before mumbling “But most waitresses get it, so I don’t have to say it.”

Your smile fell as one thought crossed your mind. The scene from the bar flashed before your eyes. The only though you had been _avoiding_ to think about because you didn’t know if you’d be able to control your reaction was there now. “Right. Just like the one from the bar huh?”

His own smile fell and his jaw clenched. After a few seconds he said in a gruff voice “That ain’t it.”

“Not planning on showing her how comfy the backseat is? From the way she was looking at you a-and you were talking to her, it didn’t look like that to me.” you muttered, a bit bitterly, as you looked down at your hands “Which- which is just fine, really. You’re a free man and you can be with whoever you want. I- I don’t expect you to drop everything and change your life because… because I showed up.”

“(Y/n)” his voice was strained this time.

“No, really. I know it a-and I _understand_.” but gosh was it so forced “You don’t have to change anything for me and I don’t the right to ask you too, either. I’m not allowed to. Especially when it comes to who’s in your bed.” the small laugh that you struggled to put out hurt just as bad “You make your own choices and it’s just not right of me to ask you to- to change them when I’m not-” you stopped fidgeting with your hands for a second, your heart breaking into pieces inside your chest “I’m practically nobody to you, Dean. Even though to me you’re-” you stopped yourself “I shouldn’t matter to you. I’m practically nothing to you.”

“Don’t. Please, don’t say that.” it was thick and tense.

“No, it’s- it’s ok.” you shrugged innocently but you knew it wasn’t “I was the one that denied being an Omega after. I- I chose not to accept this and therefore shouldn’t have a problem if you want to, well, do anything whatsoever. I- I mean- _shit,_ Dean I even ruined your chance at getting laid tonight, I’m so sor-”

“Stop it, just _stop_.” his voice was deep and authoritative, Alpha mode full on, just like when he tried to calm you down. It wasn’t a direct order but it still made you stop speaking, even holding your breath.

A heavy silence set around the two of you as you bit your lower lip. Dean let out a long and heavy sigh, hand on the stirring wheel gripping so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He didn’t want to get to this but he could hear the pain in your voice, he had felt it from back at the bar, and it was so much worse than a wendigo having its claws inside his chest. He closed his eyes, lips pursed and jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. He was damned, he realized that in that very moment, he was actually utterly and forever damned because he was utterly and forever yours. He belonged to you, you could do him anything you wanted without even realizing it just like now, and yet he couldn’t let himself be yours.

“She looked like you.” he finally choked out the confession in a gruff voice, eyes still closed, too _afraid_ to open them “She looked so much like you that I couldn’t stop myself. Didn’t smell as good as you but-” he shook his head “I was there just to drink myself into oblivion but then I looked at her and- and I was already thinking about you and realized…” he let out a shaky sigh, his eyes fluttering open as he stared right ahead of him “I could pretend it was you. I wanted to pretend it was you and tell her everything I can’t tell you. Do everything I can’t do to you. Make her feel everything I- I wish so terribly I could make you feel. I’d close my eyes and… it would be you letting out all those sounds, it would be you I said everything to, and when I opened them I wouldn’t have to put you in danger, I wouldn’t risk your- Son of a bitch.” he dragged a hand down his face.

“You-” your eyebrows raised and your eyes widened. You blinked and bit your lower lip, looking own at your hands. You _couldn’t_ stop the words that came next “You were _touching_ her.” it was a small voice, almost like a whimper and you were sure you sounded like a hurt little animal. Like a confession of how it had really hurt you to see it and perhaps how it hurt your Omega side more, even if it was simply touching her hand.

“Sweetheart” his voice was thick and very rough as if he wanted to say so many things but said no more.

After a few seconds of thick and heavy silence you looked up and when you met his eyes, realization dawned on you. Your eyes widened and you looked away embarrassed, clasping a hand over your mouth “Shit. Dean I’m so sorry. So terribly sorry. I- I don’t know what got over me. Oh my gosh, why the hell did I just say that? I- I should shut up. I should shut up right now. I’m not gonna talk for the rest of the way. I-” you wrapped your arms around yourself, facing away. You tried to calm yourself down and _think straight,_ with a burning face you squeaked “I’m sorry.”

He sighed heavily, looking up for a second before he closed his eyes and admited “I-I could claim her, bite over and over again and it would mean nothing more to her, it would soon just heal, but in my head… in my head it would be you. It would be all you and my claim on your neck. It would feel _real_ just for a bit.”

Your eyes widened and your head shot in his direction. Your eyes moved back and forth, too shocked to comprehend what he said and even more shocked at the way it made you feel. The image of him putting a claim on your neck made you shiver, it put you on alert in the good kind of way, and a new yet very intense feeling set in the pit of your stomach. Before you realized it, your hand shot out to take hold of his and the words poured, _**no**_ logic left in you anymore “Then claim me, Dean.” you heard him gasp and stiffen “Claim me, put a mark on my neck, if that’s what you really want then I- I want it too. I want it.”

“Don’t.” his voice was husky in a way that sent shivers down your spine, eyes wide and chest puffed out as he fought with his entire being to hold back, he _knew_ if he heard you say it , if you really asked it, then he would jump at you and do it right then and there and take you “(Y/n), don’t. Don’t stay it.”

“ _Alpha_ , I want you to claim me.”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Alpha_ , I want you to claim me.”

A choking sound could be heard from his direction and for a split second you got worried about him. Not until you took a better look at him and realized it happened for an entirely different reason. Had you really called him that way before? You couldn’t even remember, but you knew you surely had not said with that kind of desperation. It came out almost in like a plea but not weak. It was more sure than you expected to hear from yourself and it surprised you, just like you were surprised by how much you wanted and got excited at the thought of being able to call Dean Winchester _your_ Alpha.

Another small sound came as he tried but struggled a bit to speak up. He closed his eyes and took in a deep albeit shaky breath “You- you don’t know what you’re asking of me. (Y/n) you don’t understand what this could mean.”

“I- I know what it means now.” you whispered, eyes casting down for a second “I know it makes my heart beat in a way I haven’t felt before. And it makes me excited and happy in a way I have never experienced before. And in the end I know that I like it. I like feeling this way about you, because it’s so good that I-”

“Won’t be when the pain comes.” he forced out, eyes barely opening a bit “Won’t be when you’re in danger of losing-”

“Oh for the love of, Dean, just _fuck it!”_ you growled, cutting him off in exasperation and making is eyes widen in surprise when he looked at you “I want _you, is that not enough?_ Does that not matter? Cause it sure as hell is all that matters to me! Besides-” your voice softened and lowered in tone “You could show me what this really means, the good things it means… the good things it could be. We could focus on that for once, right… Alpha?”

Another sound, muffled, came from his lips as he gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hand “ _Stop_ _ **that**_ _._ ”

His voice was gruff in a way that made your breath get caught in your throat. Glancing down at your hand on top of his, you could see the faintest attempt from his part to pull away but it was so subtle and almost weak that you knew if you insisted just a bit more there would actually be no pulling him away from you.

“And-” you bit your lower lip, itching closer to him “What if I don’t?”

“(Y/n), I swear…” his voice was thick, deep and near a growl that sent shivers down your spine.

“What, Alpha?” your voice was softy and calm, or at least as much as it could be when you saw him close his eyes and clenched his jaw. You moved just another inch closer and realized there was practically no space left between you anymore. You knew calling him that name was probably driving him over the edge just as much as still have that skin to skin contact because of your hand on top of his.

“You called me your mate.” it was breathless, barely audible but you certainly heard the way he took a sharp breath in when your other hand sneaked in around his neck. His eyes snapped wide open and his entire body stiffened up when you slowly found your way on his lap and looking down at him you realized that his pupils were blown wide with a hunger you couldn’t describe. You could say it was lust but there was something else there too, at the same time. He tried to move away from you but it was impossible and his attempt was more than just poor, and it was obvious he didn’t want to stay away once more. However, he was doing a good job at keeping his hands off you by gripping either the steering wheel or the leather seat to not touch any more of you than necessary.

“Why did you call me your mate?” your voice came out small and so innocent and his features softened for a second.

“(Y/n)” his voice was thick and so much lower than before. There was a warning in it.

“Why did you call me your mate if you weren’t planning on making me?” you tilted your head to the side “You know I-” a small, almost shy, smile slowly crept on your lips “I loved the sound of it _so much._ I thought-” you let your head slowly rest on his shoulder, surprisingly being able to fight the urge to take in his scent like a starving animal “You know it got me thinking, calling you… mate, Alpha, _mine-”_ your smile got bigger when you heard him let out a shaky breath and even more lean more to your touch and side “For, hopefully, the rest of my life would be something so beautiful. Something so… important. I realized I wanted to hear you say it more, hear you call me yours.”

“(Y/n)” another warning, even more weak.

“Don’t you want that? You said you wanted to put a mark on my neck, you still do, I can see it. Alpha-” it earned a deep sound that only then you realized was a low moan “Call me yours, make me yours. I don’t want anything else, especially a life away from you and all the things you make me feel. I don’t want anything, anybody-” you heard a possessive growl leave his lips and his eyes darken “There will never be anybody else that can do it for me, Dean. Only you. I can’t be anybody else’s, not in any way. Do it, please, I want you to do it. I want this life with you, all of it, an I want you, all of you.”

It was such a relief as much as a pleasant surprise to feel the honesty of those words pouring from your lips. You knew the feelings you already harboured for the man, as crazy as that was to first admit it to yourself, were very much real aside from your Omega side. But you couldn’t help but consider just for a split second that this was more your needs that your mind and in the end Dean was probably right.

“(Y/n)” breathless and hoarse, a real struggle going on inside him as he fought to hold back. Any and every second thought vanished from your mind.

He was saying your name. _Your_ name, for real. It wasn’t some dream, it wasn’t some kind of fanfiction you read when you felt lonely or sad because life had been a total bitch to you – which happened a lot more often than you’d like to admit. This one was real, and it could become even more real any given second.

You could see he was _barely_ holding himself back, all there was needed was a small push. A push from you “ _Alpha_ , _mark me.”_

And it was indeed the final push. Before you could even realize it, he shot from his seat as if electricity ran through him and with a small gasp you found yourself sitting, or more like half laying, back on the leather seat with Dean practically on top of you. He took hold of your head, mostly your hair, pushing it back in a rough way yet not a way that could hurt you, in fact it actually made pleasant goosebumps to create. He grabbed your flannel a bit rough to push it out of the way and reveal as much skin as he could, his face buried in the crook of your neck, pressing as hard as he could breathing in as much of your scent as possible. He acted as if there was no tomorrow, nose pressing hard, but you were far too focused on his lips touching your skin. His breathing was heavy and he held you as close as possible.

You felt a kiss, you could swear you did, coming from those full lips on your neck and your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He gave you just what your body craved within barely a second, with a simple action. How could he do that so easily when other men barely managed to get to know what you needed let alone be able to give it to you? You would have thought it was your imagination but when you felt the second one, you knew how real they both were. With your arms wrapped around his neck, you pulled him closer and he didn’t object in the slightest. In fact he pressed another butterfly kiss underneath your jaw and then another on almost near your cheek.

His hands roamed your figure, touching as much as he could without making you too uncomfortable. He was so desperate You let out a content sigh, but didn’t stay put. Moving your legs wich were initially tangled with his in the heat of the moment and wrapped them around his waist. Your one hand went up to his hair and you ran your fingers through them. You heard a deep sound coming from him, almost like a moan but even more like an animal you couldn’t define, making his chest vibrate in a way that resembled tha of a purring cat.

He pulled away, sadly, just as you were about to bury your own face in the crook of his neck. A small whine left your lips, before you could even stop it, and for a second it felt like it wasn’t even you that did that. And it was only because you couldn’t understand the weird but intense feeling of abandonment and… pain? It was almost physical and it scared you for a second because of how it confused you. Your eyebrows pulled into a slightly sad frown, your lips almost like a pout.

Noticing the look on your face he brought a hand up to your cheek. He seemed to surprise himself a bit too, more than you. The action so tender, caring and, above all, so straight forward and open you both paused for a couple seconds. He had never shown that he cared so much so openly but that didn’t mean you minded in the least bit. You leaned more into his touch, nuzzling your cheek in his palm before you kissed it softly while always keeping your eyes locked with his.

They were still very dark, pupils still blown to the point you could hardly see the green of his eyes. It surprised you how despite all of that build-up hunger and all of those senses on alert, he could hold himself back and let out all of this soft care. He looked down at your lips, licking his, as he didn’t waste much time to lean in closer to you again, his lips hovered over yours for a bit. His eyes jumped up to meet yours, no words spoken but you knew he was essentially asking for a permission.

You smiled, instead, and taking hold of the collar of his jacket you brought him so close you could feel his lips on top of yours. And that was all he needed before his lips crashed back to yours and knocked all air right out of your lungs. The touch was slow, you could barely feel it, but it was there nonetheless. His lips were soft and sweet against yours, moving slowly and with a hesitation and uncertainty that surprised you for the second time in a few seconds. But no more than what was happening. Dean Winchester was _actually_ kissing you and it wasn’t a dream or fanfiction. It was so much more than you’d have ever imagined and your lungs hurt from the lack of air but you loved it. And it was something you had wanted so bad that you couldn’t feel any happier. Dean Winchester wasn’t just real, he wasn’t just for real holding you and he didn’t just for real want you but could also for real be your mate.

And just like that, as much as you wanted to cherish the moment and make it last forever, it soon wasn’t enough. Your body caved more, it craved more than the tenderness and love the fangirl wanted. It craved him, all of him. The Omega craved him and it craved the mark. So, despite already loving the kiss as it was, you pressed your lips harder on his and gripped on his jacket as tight as you could to bring him closer. And he surely didn’t need another push after that because he deepened the kiss in return. His lips were harder on yours, kissing like his life depended on it. His teeth clashed with yours, his tongue darting in your mouth in a way that screamed Alpha and making you gasp hard. While you arched your hips forward to create more friction, you heard a deep growl from him which only made you shiver in pleasure.

His lips were rough against yours but not in any way you wouldn’t want them to be. You were both like two starving animals, not letting go of each other for a split second; your hands all over each other. However he did pull away from you, despite the whine that came from your own lips. He didn’t leave you hanging, either though. His face buried back again in the crook of your neck but he was not as unsure or slow as before. This time he attacked your neck with rough kisses, sucking and licking the skin wherever he could.

When you felt his teeth graze over your skin, eagerness build up even more inside of you. A small plea came from your lips when each time there was not a harder bite, not the kind that you were craving at least. Wether he still had a bit of logic to hold him back or not, you didn’t know yet.

“Alpha”

“Mhm ‘Mega” his voice was deep, husky and such a turn on it… should have rang a bell but you were so intoxicated in him to be able to think anything else _but_ him. Especially when set between your legs he pushed your hips down with his and made you even more wet. And when the next words were uttered your body reacted faster than your brain “ _My_ Omega.”

“Yours. All yours.” you moaned, earning another mix of a growl and purr from him and actually felt more of his teeth on your neck which made you all the more excited “Make me yours. Forever. Make you… mine.”

“You want it don’t ya?” his voice held a playfulness and you couldn’t help the smile.

“What do you think big boy?” your voice came out low and it was his turn to gasp hard when you took hold of his belt and pulled him closer, while trying to undo it as fast as you could.

A deep throaty growl was heard before he said in a husky voice “Yes, Omega. Alpha’s here. Gonna give it to ya sweet. Promise, gonna do you sweet. I’m gonna-”

But his words were cut off by another sound, namely a phone ringing. You let out a frustrated sound and when he pulled one of his hands away from you to take hold of it, laying on the dashboard, a whine was heard too. “Not now, please.”

“Will do quick, promise.” his voice was coming out breathless “I’m here 'Mega. Here for you. I’m not leaving you, promise. Will do you good, promise.” but he did pull away for a split second to kiss your lips, a bit sloppily, and make the smile return on your face – along with a giggle – before he answered the call.

“What?” there was some exasperation in his voice, his face finding its way back in your neck and only then you felt his lips pull into a smile against your skin.

“D-Dean?” Sam asked, surprise in his voice “I was going to- Wait, you still got (Y/n)’s phone?”

“Mhm” came a low hum from your Alpha as he pressed a kiss on your neck, nibbling softly “What do you want Sammy? I’m-” a shuddering breath left his lips when you pressed your hips against his, creating more friction. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat “ _Not_ free.”

“I- I was just-” Sam stuttered, too confused for a second “Ok, doesn’t matter. I wanted to know where you are a-and when you’ll be back. I talked with Cas and there are some things you should really know about (Y/n) and you. We’re also currently looking for a way to help her ge back home but- but honestly I don’t even think you’ll want that after you hear what Cas told me. I mean-” a soft laugh was heard “Some of it will shock you but- but it’s good, it’s real good and you- you might actually be excited to know about it. I- I mean it surprised me but it’s all for the best a-and I really think you’d want to know that-”

“ _Sam_ ” Dean emphasized on the name, a bit of urgency in his voice, but certainly a gruffness that you knew you were the reason to “Rambling.”

“Wh-what are you even doing? Aren’t you-”

“Sammy…” a short huff left Dean’s lips “Busy right now.” he pulled away from your neck, trailing wet kisses back to your lips where he kissed hungrily and very passionately, earning a small whimper from you. He pulled away from you, placing a finger between the two of yours lips.

“Sshh” he only signal and biting your lip you gave him a quick nod before roughly pulling him in back for another kiss. The fact that you had to keep quiet like some couple sneaking around for a quickly excited you even more.

Maybe a lot more than it would have in any other case. And so much that it should have once more rang a bell. But the tension that had built between the two of you and the pent-up frustration that craved his touch, his kiss, all of him made the release so sweet you couldn’t push him back. Only when his lips moved back to your neck did the kiss stop.

“Busy?” Sam asked, still confused “Dean what’s-”

But this time Sam didn’t get to complete his sentence. This time you didn’t stop yourself from burying your own face in the crook of his neck, savoring his scent at first before you pressed a kiss of yours there. You sucked at the spot before biting down slightly, which of course made him take a sharp breath in. You grinned, kissing softly again before nuzzling your face there as the words poured out of your lips with no control “You smell so good, Alpha.”

“Is that- Dean was that _(Y/n)?_ ” the shock and accusation was evident in Sam’s voice.

“…No?” despite the situation you were in, the innocence in his voice when he said the words even though it was totally not believable made you giggle. He couldn’t stop his own grin, pulling away for just a second to give you a look as you shrugged innocently. He went back peppering kisses all over your neck as you tilted your head backwards to give him more access.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” you heard Sam say with a heavy sigh “Are you- are you _with_ (Y/n)?”

But this time Dean didn’t have the chance to reply to his brother, not when you whimpered softly underneath him and wiggled, making his situation harder. You couldn’t keep yourself from pushing, a bit too eagerly, the flannel and jacket off his shoulders. The layers between the two of you too much for you to bear. A small sound came from you and you were nowhere near careful to be quiet with your next words “Mhm Alpha, please. Now. I need it.”

“Yes, baby, right away.” his voice was low and husky “Sammy you- you got anything else? I really gotta-”

“Dean, what- what are you doing?” with Dean’s phone close to your ear as well, you could hear the urgency and fear in Sam’s voice.

“What I always should’ve.” your Alpha said in a gruff voice “Look, I’m fine Sammy, but busy. We’ll be back soon… soonish. The soonest we can. Don’t look for me- us. We’re both ok. We just gotta-”

“No- No no no. No, Dean!” Sam rushed to say with great urgency “No, Dean, you need to stop! Hear me out, you gotta stop whatever you’re doing.”

“Sam, told you I got this. I know what I’m-”

“No you don’t! Dean you have to stop. You don’t want it like that, you don’t, and neither does she. You have to control this and just hear me out. It’s a mistake.”

“Sam-” he had stopped kissing you long ago, but didn’t pull away an inch. It was your turn to kiss all of him. He didn’t complete his sentence either, though.

“Dean” it was another much more gruff voice that you recognized “Listen to me and you listen carefully-”

“Cas?” he frowned deeply. The angel had obviously taken the phone from Sam.

“You will let go of (Y/n) and you will at this very moment, you hear me?” the angel’s tone was stern and just as urgent as Sam’s before “You will stay away from that girl and _not_ touch her under any circumstances, unless her life is in danger. The more you’re in contact with her, the more you touch her, the worse it will get. The harder it will be for you to pull back and you can’t do that to her, not now! You need to be in control, you can’t let it get worse for either of you!”

“Worse? What the hell are you talking about man?”

“Dean, hear me out. There are more things you need to know but you have to let go of her _now!_ Because otherwise, you won’t be able to undo anything. I know everything is too strong now, it’s too intense for both of you, and it will all happen too fast for you to comprehend. Take it slow, so as to not hurt her, but you have to touch her as less as possible because if you don’t-”

“If I don’t?”

“Dean, if you keep touching her it will most probably sent her into heat and after that maybe your rut would follow.” and the second Castiel uttered those words, Dean felt like his entire body froze and his blood ran cold. His back straightened and shot up away from you as if electricity shot right through him. Your own eyes matched his wide ones, but the look of hurt on your face stood out more than anything. A small whimper escaped your lips but he was too shocked, and maybe even more hurt on his own, as Castiel’s words echoed in his head louder than his heart painfully hammering in his chest.

“My best guess is she’s already not entirely in control of her words and actions, it will be different from any other case. Starting slowly, so subtly you won’t know it’s happening, before she’s in full heat. The more you touch her the worse you’ll make it and soon-” his eyes were locked with yours and soon after some point he couldn’t hear anything, much less his friend on the other line.

“No” he breathed out in a hoarse “I mean- Ye-yeah. Yeah I get it. Don’t- don’t worry about it, Cas. Tell Sam we uh we’ll be back at the bunker in half an hour or- or less, I’ll hurry. Meet you there.”

His words made your eyes widen even more and all air get in your throat. Unshed tears started to burn your eyes, especially when he looked away from you when he hang up on Cas and took hold of your legs only to push them away from him as gently as he could. Maybe a bit slowly too, as if he didn’t want to let go either, but he did in the end. You hesitated for a second but decided to reach out for him in the end.

“D?” your voice was small “Is- is everything ok?”

“’S fine.” he said in a gruff voice.

You tried not to wince when he moved away from your touch “A-are you sure? I- I mean, you said we’re going back. Wh-why are we going back? I thought that you and I- that we'd” you let out a shaky sigh, your small and innocent voicemaking it harder for him to not just cave in right then and there “You said- You _promised_ you would-”

“Get in the back.” he instead growled, cutting you off. He _hated_ the small shocked and probably very hurt gasp that came from your lips.

“Wh-what?” as if everything didn’t confuse you and hurt you enough as it, from the first second you stepped foot in this world, he had to go and say that “Why? Did I do someth-”

“(Y/n), get in the backseat now.” it was very low and forced that you barely heard it. Or at least didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to believe it.

“Do you really mean it?” your voice still held such a tenderness in it that made him hate himself for it even more. But he was convinced it was for the best.

“Get in the fucking backseat. Now.” he said with another growl “And put a freaking belt on.”

“We’re not even… gonna talk about it?”

He wasn’t looking at you, couldn’t bring himself to, for so many reasons. Gripping the steering wheel in his hand he clenched his jaw, fighting against every instinct of his to not jump at you and take hold of you again. His entire being felt cold ever since he let go of you but he knew he had no other choice. “Just do it damn it.”

“I- I-” you bit your lower lip, looking down as you nodded your head bitterly “Ok”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath only the few seconds you left the car, and once you were inside again in the backseat he pressed on the petal again and drove in absolute silence.

Silence in his car but not his mind or chest. And it wasn’t just his own pain and struggle that he had to deal with, but the even-more-intense heartbreak you were feeling because of him and sense of betrayal. He had let you down, given you hope and took it all away and that was the worst he could do. And after a few seconds it was as if he could feel your shivering, as if he could feel the way your chest felt cold. Glancing at you through the mirror he saw you put the belt on and curled in the backseat, the lack of contact probably matching your body hurt just like his. But there was nothing he could do. How could he even be sure that all you said was really because of you and not

~*~

The moment the door burst open both the younger Winchester and the blue-eyed angel looked up immediately, only to be met with the sight of a heartbroken Omega walking down the stairs as fast you could, only to be as far as possible from Dean.

“(Y/n)” Sam’s voice caught your attention and you stopped mid-way, just as you were in a hurry to go to your room and bury yourself under all the blankets and not face a single person. But that wouldn’t be the case.

You wiped away the stray tear from your cheek when he stood in front of you and dared look up at him “Hey Sammy.”

“Are you ok? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” his hand hovered over your am but he didn’t touch you, knowing very well what Dean’s reaction would be.

“I- I am. I am, you don’t have to worry about me. Really.” you nodded your head, wrapping your arms around yourself and glancing behind your back, when you felt Dean’s presence as he walked right behind you, but looked back at Sam fast enough “I’m just. I’m sorry if I made you worry, by going off on my own and all that. I know that it wasn’t the right thing to do a-and I would never want you to worry for me too.”

A small smile, maybe a bit of a sympathetic one, tugged at the corners of his lips “I know, I know. And it’s ok, I’m just glad you’re safe. Besides, I don’t blame you. Not when my brother’s being a total idiot.” he ended up saying, giving his brother a perfect bitch-face you’d have loved to comment on and make a joke about but didn’t really have the heart for at the moment.

“I told you it was a hunters’ bar, ok?” came Dean’s gruff voice, too tired to deal with any of it “And it’s not my fault that my phone died. What was I supposed to do anyway?”

“Certainly not put your mate’s life in danger.” and this it was a third voice that you had not heard before from up close but knew very well.

“You think I’d want _that_?” Dean faced the angel, jaw clenched but not because of his friend’s words but because of everything else he had to go through.

“Then it’s a good thing we fangirls are tough to crack.” you said with a small smile “And I’m _not_ his mate.” your voice was soft but yet firm, determined, before even looking at Cas. You missed the way Dean’s eyes fell on you and his eyebrows pulled into a heartbroken frown but his friend did.

“I- I do suppose… although I don’t really understand-”

“That reference?” you completed with a small smile that inevitably formed as you stood to face the blue-eyed angel in a trenchcoat that so far you only saw on a screen “Wow. Oh wow.” you couldn’t help the words from pouring out.

“Hello.” he said with a small smile albeit a perplexed look on his face.

“Oh my Chuck- Gosh- God- Sorry.” you began stuttering before you clasped a hand over your mouth “H-Hi.” you breathed out a little shakily, smiling awkwardly at him “Sorry about that. You know I- I really thought you’d be shorter. But I guess-” you shrugged a bit with a small smile “That’s the impression everybody gets anyway.”

“It is fine.” he breathed out with a warm smile.

“Sorry, really. It’s just- first time meeting an actual angel and not just some angel- you- you are Castiel! And I- I- _wow_.”

Sam chuckled as Castiel laughed shyly, the only one that didn’t find this amusing was Dean who was practically glaring daggers at his angel friend. But you were too caught up by Cas to notice anything. It wasn’t easy, not when he realized Castiel could make you smile when he couldn’t and there was such a close proximity that no Alpha would want; especially for an unmated Omega.

You extended your hand and although he frowned for a second he extended his “It’s honestly such a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s great to finally meet you too, (Y/n).” he said, albeit a bit carefully because his eyes were carefully directed to another person. And without even realizing it, you followed his line of sight and looked at Dean standing only a couple inches away from you. You didn’t even realize it when he came so close to you but you probably should have when you felt yourself calm down so much both emotionally and physically, as hard as it was for both to happen. You took notice of how he had his jaw clenched and he was looking at his friend in a rather dangerous way, eyes hard and nearly glaring daggers at him. For what reason you couldn’t understand, he was the one that had pulled away.

As you remembered what had happened barely half an hour ago, your smile fluttered and you felt your throat close again, the tears burning in your eyes before you wrapped your arms around yourself. You cleared your throat “I uh I’m really glad to meet you again, Cas. I hope that you… will have a solution to this problem and help me get back home soon.”

Your words made Dean’s eyes fall on you in that instant, his head snapping in your direction, and you could feel it even if you weren’t looking at him. His anger and possessiveness flattered as his lips fell apart and his eyebrows pulled into a sad frown again, his eyes giving away his heartbreak. There was something about hearing you say it that made the bitter truth set in. He had hopes that you still, deep down and truthfully, wanted him and this but maybe he had too much faith. For the first and last time in his life, he did and as expected it was just one more thing to break him.

You cleared your throat forcing a small shrug “I was going to uhm rest a bit, I’m not feeling that well, so I will be in my- in that room but- but if you need any of my help then I’ll gladly do anything. Anything to undo this.”

Sam being the one to notice the way his brother let out a shaky breath and looked away from you, spoke up first “No uh not as of now. It’s best if you rest, I’m sure this must have all been too much as it is. I’ll call you if… we’ve got anything new.”

“Alright, well, _goodnight_.” you said a little too fast and a little too curtly.

“Wait, aren’t you hu…” Dean started, still too caring and worried, but you left no room for him to finish his sentence as you rushed to get to your room and away from them, well, mostly him.

“Hungry.” Dean said in a gruff voice before letting out a heavy sigh and letting his head hang low. He dragged a hand down his face before shaking his head, pursing his lips and trying to ignore the desperation that was crawling in his chest.

“I was gonna ask but I don’t really wanna make it worse.” Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest while leaning against the map table.

“Will you just tell me what the hell you were talking about on the phone? Cause I’m about to lose my freakin’ mind here.” the older Winchester finally admitted, nearly choking on his words.

“We will. You deserve to know it, you both do, and we’ll tell you.” it was Castiel that spoke up in a serious voice “After you take a look at these.”

A frown set on Dean’s face as he too a look at the book Cas pushed forward “I- I don’t get. What the hell’s this supposed to mean?” he was too tired to even think straight. But Sam’s next words were bound to bring him back to the fullest of his senses.

“It’s what (Y/n) called the way to undo this. We found it right there.” his voice was dead serious “It’s the only way to send her back home and it involves you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s the only way to send her back home and it involves you.”

He wanted to hear anything that would come for him but not that. He had come to believe that it wasn’t your priority, not after you came looking for him like that – even though part of him got scared and worried when he saw you at the bar. Deep down he had pushed the thought away, too caught up with you, and he had convinced himself to not think about it as if it was no longer an option, as if it was not going to happen this time. But hearing you and now Sam made realization set down on him hard.

Sam’s words felt like a bucket of ice-cold water on his burning-hot body which wasn’t far from true anyway. His back straightened and all of his muscles stiffened up. His eyes hardened as he looked at his brother and fists clenched “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“A- a portal. A way for her back… home.” he hesitated to say that word, knowing that even Dean never admitted to it, the word hurt him. It was natural for an Alpha to want to be his mate’s home, to be the one they looked for when the world got the best of them. And it was obvious from the way Dean let out a shaky breath and looked down, pursing his lips.

“Home” Dean muttered, nodding his head bitterly.

“Look, I know that you- you probably don’t like this but you have to know it’s a fact. That it’s there and she will know about it sooner or later. We can help her get back home for real. This is the way.” Sam sighed softly, his shoulders falling a bit “Maybe a reason why she came here in the first place b-but it’s mostly about an easy way to get her back safe and sound, without needing to make any sacrifices or disrupt the balance of our worlds. I think that based on how time works for them and us she- she wouldn’t be gone for too long if not for any more than a couple seconds so that wouldn’t-”

“How?” Dean’s voice was low and very gruff, eyes not meeting his brother’s yet because he feared they would give away too much.

“Wh-what?”

“How did you find it? How is it possible?” his eyes raised, defenses all the way up “I- I mean, how do you _know_ it is safe for her? I sure as hell am not letting her go through any of that based on ifs and maybes. I- I can’t let _anything_ to happen to her because she should get back home. I can’t allow her to- If she gets hurt because we didn’t think everything through o-or-”

“No. No no no no. No, Dean-” Sam rushed to reassure his brother although he knew there was no reassuring him, just calming him down a bit.

He was sure it wasn’t just because he was worried about your well-being but because he didn’t want to accept that you’d be living so soon, or at least that there was such a high possibility of you leaving in the first place. And he simply didn’t want that. He surely wanted you safe but couldn’t bear at the thought of you having to be away from him, of him having to live a life without you. He subconsciously didn’t want to believe it and that made Sam feel even more sad about having to tell his brother that part.

“She will be fine, just fine. This- it’s probably how she ended up here in the first place. She will be just fine, you- you won’t have to worry about her. I mean… if this is what you really want.” he couldn’t help but add the last part and given the look he got from his brother, he realized his thoughts had been right. He huffed softly “Dean, it was- it was here all along. I mean, we didn’t know it because we- we didn’t really look it up not until now and not until-” he glanced at the angel in the room “Not until I told Cas about it. It’s actually heaven’s business and he knew all about it. Sure maybe that complicates things a bit but… yeah, yeah this is it. And I- I wasn’t specifically looking for it but rather your- your connection until it came up and-”

“Figured I should know so that I could prepare myself for the inevitable huh?” the venom in his words, which wasn’t really directed at Sam, still made the younger Winchester wince.

“So that you could help.” Sam admitted with a heavy sigh. That one Dean didn’t really expect to hear. His entire body stiffened up and he narrowed his eyes. It sounded like some joke, some sick joke. He knew that even if you directly said you wanted it, even if he seemed to be fine with it, his brother should and could see that Dean couldn’t do it. He couldn’t accept It and let you go not to mention go as far as help you. So it was very hard for the older Winchester to believe.

But Sam had also hope. He had hope that hearing this would get him to finally let go of his stubborn selflessness and think straight. At least to the extent he should.

“Come again?” he blinked in a gruff voice “Help? Help you with what? Some crazy ass plan you found within five minutes that we don’t know if it will even work let alone be safe enough for her in the first place?”

“Dean, come on please. We went through that already and besides, that’s not your main concern right now and we both know it. Look I know it’s hard but-” he stopped when he heard his brother scoff which made him frown and clench his jaw, straightening his back “We- we should do this, right? I mean, what reason do we have _not_ to?” he raised an eyebrow “For all I know, that is what _you_ wanted from the first moment, isn’t it? You all but went off and erased yourself off the face of Earth so that you would stay away from her and convince her that it’s best she goes back to her home and safety. If you’re really so against it though, then-” he shrugged as if it wasn’t the most complicated thing in the world, but to Dean it was and it was just as hard “You know how to do it right.”

“You know that can’t happen, Sammy. It just can’t…” Dean’s voice was deep as his head hang low, too tired to fight his brother on this “She has to go back and I’ll make sure of it, whatever the cost. But- but only when we make sure it’s the right way.”

“Really? I’m guessing it’s not what you were thinking when you nearly marked her, were you?” the younger man raised an eyebrow, probably too fed up with his brother’s back and forth “Because, I think I got it crystal clear that what you were doing wasn’t for the fun of it. You wanted to mate with her, you could barely hold back and hell if you can hold back now! I mean just look at you, you’re a nervous and fidgeting mess when she’s not around. But the thing is not just about you needing her, you can see she needs you too but refuse to admit it. Hell you refuse to even talk about it, but did you take a second to really talk with her about it, Dean? No.”

“There is no talking about this Sam. You know I can’t and she’ll never be in the right mind to. So if you’re trying-”

“Have you given her the chance?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest, cutting him off “Doubt it. Hell, I bet you pulled away the worst way you could, didn’t you? You probably didn’t give her an explanation and _hurt_ her. And don’t tell me I have no idea what this is all about because both Cas and I could see very well the look on her face and it was clearly pain. This stupidly selfless act is doing nothing so far but hurt her, so how is any of this for her safety? And I don’t wanna get started with how you look now.”

“How I am or look doesn’t mean shit, Sam. Because I’m used to this, I’ve been living with the pain throughout my entire life, I can take this more. I mean how much worse can it get? How much more crappy? I can take it but she can’t, she won’t if she stays here. We both know she’s not cut out for this. She’s gonna have every monster after her the second I put a mark on her. And by this rate she’ll be dead within the first year! And I don’t want that kind of blood on my hands, I can’t take it and I won’t. Not hers.”

Sam’s accusing tone dropped as did part of his anger. How could he not feel sorry for his brother when he heard his voice crack like that and his face show such vulnerability and pain. But at the same time, he wanted to prevent him from hurting worse because he knew it would get even more terrible “It will be no worse than killing her on the inside. You push her away like that and she will never be the same, she can’t be. It will be equal to losing a mate and believe me that pain never goes away. Mark or not.”

The words had an effect on him and he did contemplate it for only a brief moment before he just ended up shaking his head and clenching his jaw “She _will_ be the exception.She can do it. She will find someone else-”

“Is that what you want then? For her to get over you? For her to be as far away from you and also with someone else?” Sam still pressed “You’re fine with another man having her instead of you? It will be no different that another Alpha. Another Alpha touching her and not you. Another Alpha calling her his instead of you. Another Alpha claiming her instead of you.” hearing the deep low growl leave Dean’s lips without any control gave Sam the answer he wanted, it was deep, throaty, possessive, sounding like an animal as he snarled at the mere thought. Sam sigh “Besides, if you don’t want to answer that, then let me ask one simple question: Why were you _so_ ready to mark her if you don’t want her here, Dean?”

A few agonizingly slow seconds passed as Dean stared back at his brother straight in the eyes, trying to decipher whatever that was. He knew very well what Sam meant by it, of course, and he knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to get it out of him and oh was it harder than ever before for him to hold himself back. He wanted so bad to say that he wanted you to stay and be one with him but that was too selfish of him and love is simply never selfish.

“Alright, I see.” he nodded his head, scoffing a laugh “You want it to go this way? Fine.” he squared his shoulders as well, looking his brother directly in the eyes “There is no other right way besides… that, and you know it Sam. (Y/n) will get back home, yes, and she will without me, yes. She’ll preferably forget all about this and have a normal life, happy and monster-free with a guy she deserves, one way or another. But this, whatever it is and whatever you’re doing and I swear if it’s a way to get me to change my mind, know I just _won’t-_ can’t happen. If you’re lying to-”

“Only thing is I’m not lying, Dean.” Sam recognized the spark of hope in his brother’s voice, the denial crystal clear from the first moment too, and despite how harsh this made him look like, there really was no time for Dean to decide anymore “You may want to believe I am, but I’m not. This is real. This is happening and it’s happening _now_. So if you want her to go, then great because you’ll have no problem helping then, but if you don’t then… maybe you should speak up _now._ ”

Dean’s lips parted, but as his eyes moved back and forth and shifted to Castiel in search of a sign that could verify or deny his slowly-dying spark of hope he found himself running out of breath when he realized they were both dead serious. This time with a more grave voice he repeated “So… help you. How do I help?”

The only thing Sam did was shake his head in disapproval and sigh heavily. He turned away from his brother, lips pursed and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

With a small sigh of his own, the angel in the room was the one to we to speak “We- in order for her to get back to her universe without us having to open a portal of any way, we require many ingredients but the most important of all is… you. You are an ingredient, Dean.”

“An ingredient?” if he had been thrown off at first, this made things even worse “How am I supposed to-”

“You brought her here, Dean.” Castiel said before any further questioning “ _You_ are the reason she is here.”

“I’m-” he blinked “I’m the reason she’s here… how?”

“It is because of your connection.” he approached the book before pushing it closer to the older hunter on the table “You share a bond far too deep and far too unique, especially for humans to comprehend. And it goes beyond the Alpha and Omega connection, beyond your nature and biology. It’s because of that bond that she ended up in our world instead of any other she possibly could. I’m sure you must have questioned that, didn’t you?”

“He was too busy being an idiot, so no he really didn’t.” Sam said annoyed, earning a glare from his brother and a frown from Castiel who just frowned.

“I don’t think I understand that.” he shook his head softly “Anywa, as I was saying some humans call it true mates, in other universes they refer to it as soulmates and in heaven we don’t-”

“Heaven?” Dean cut off his friend, his breath hitching in his throat “What does heaven have to do with this?”

“Heaven is the one responsible for assigning, well, true mates as you call them. We don’t have a term for it but cupids occasionally call it soulmates, they tend to make a big deal over it but nobody can blame them. It’s always a big thing anyway, being something that happens once every few thousand years. I mean, seeing how it’s more like the most trueand pure depiction of love. Some people believe they have experienced it but it’s not to its true extent, not _this_ kind of fate. This- Most cupids prepare for something like this and the soulmates’ birth for hundreds upon hundreds of years, you see.” Cas shrugged softly, deciding to clarify even more without any more comments so that he wouldn’t confuse him, but Dean was already too shocked to comprehend anything else “However, in cases like (Y/n)’s and yours, all of heaven is involved. You must understand, when certain things need to happen, when you are destined to experience them such as your meeting then-”

“Destined? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She is destined to be part of this world, destined to stay here and never go back. She has a part in all this alongside of you.”

“A part? Cas she shouldn’t even know about all this, let alone be involved! It’s wrong, it’s just _wrong_! She’s too innocent for all of this. How can it be meant to be? It’s not even- Her ending up here is meant to be is what you’re trying to tell me?! What the hell kind of destiny is this?” his emotions were all over the place. He wanted to feel happy, he was already and it was in a way he had never experienced before and it felt foreign, because you were really the one for him and someone had thought he was worthy of someone as special as you but at the same time he was scared because he didn’t want this life for you. What if your destiny was really to end up dead within a couple years by some demon?

“The one that will change everything if you don’t follow it, Dean, I am afraid.” Castiel admitted with a heavy sigh “You and her were meant to be mates, Alpha and Omega, she was _meant_ to end up in our world, she was meant to play a role in your lives and what’s to come next which we don’t know either because Chuck is the one to decide. She was meant to live here and you two… are meant to be together for the rest of your lives. With all the happiness or pain it may cause. If she’s not with you, then, she… won’t be with anyone else. And losing this connection with you will only crush her as it will hurt you.”

“In other words, her life won’t be the same again.” Sam spoke up, voice dead serious.

“That’s not-” Dean started but couldn’t find the words, a painful lump had formed in his throat at the thought that this could make your life worse “It can’t be. There must be something else-”

“I’m afraid that’s not the case. There can’t be something else do undo this. If we do change destiny, if we do intervene, then I can’t assure you her future will be anywhere near good. And I don’t want to get started on the consequences it will have for you, us and this world.”

“I can’t- We can’t do that to her. This world is- it’s too much for her. She doesn’t deserve something like this… someone like me. She’s so much above it.”

“If that is your decision then I can’t do anything about it. She is _your_ mate, with or without a mark, it is your choice to make. But if you want my opinion, you are going to cause more pain than you think especially to her. Such a bond is one of a kind, Dean.” his eyes were a bit sad but very sincere, as he took a different approach from that of Dean’s brother and it was probably working just as much “My best guess is it all happened because she wished for it, deep down, _somehow_ , and it is so strong that it managed to tear through every veil and every wall that separates all of our realities and managed to make her end up here. Sam told me that a couple hours before you found her, you were trying to perform a spell using your blood but it looked like it didn’t work. Well-” he shrugged “It did after all. It brought her here and that because it was _your_ blood.”

“So you see now that you’re actually her only way back home. Well, she’s important to because she has to wish for it but I don’t think we have a problem with that.” Sam shrugged, body stiff “Thing is, do you really want her to leave Dean?”

 **No.** _No._ It was sharp, strong and clear in Dean’s mind. The answer was no, no matter how many times he thought it was probably wrong to want to keep you back because he needed you but he couldn’t lie to himself. He didn’t want you to leave with all his heart. He was desperate to keep you here. But could he? That was another question and he didn’t know the answer to that.

“I can’t do that to her, Sammy.” he instead said the things he could out loud, avoiding to answer that question as bad as he could because he knew Sam would see right through his lie “I can’t hold her back like that. She has no idea what’s waiting for her here, she has no idea what-”

But the words got stuck in his throat as his entire body went rigid. His breath hitched in his throat and his blood nearly cold when he felt it. He clenched his jaw and fists and looked in the direction your room was at, realizing in an instant that the uneasy feeling that set in the pit of his stomach was because of you. Something was wrong with you and he could feel it too. He didn’t know how he could tell it apart but it was nothing like what he’d experienced so far in his life.

“Omega” it left his lips in a low and gruff voice, laced with so much concern and worry though.

“Dean? Dean what are you-” but before Sam could get to question him, Dean was already storming off in your direction “Dean, wait!” but there was no stopping him when he stormed off like a mad man or better yet like a dangerous animal, ready to protect his mate. From what kind of threat though?

“Wait- What’s wrong?” he questioned urgently as he followed after his brother with wide eyes along with Castiel.

“(Y/n)” he nearly growled “Something’s wrong with-”

But the second he took hold of the doorhandle and snapped open the door, nothing could have prepared him for what he was met with. Being a hunter he had learn to always expect the worse, to always think that whenever something bad happened, there was a monster responsible. He was used to it, he was ready to pull his gun and shoot at whatever it was, and he always thought as a hunter. So much that he had forgotten he was an Alpha and that with you there, his world wasn’t filled only with monsters.

“Shit.” Sam’s eyes widened, possibly just as much as Castiel’s but no nearly as much as Dean’s. He clasped a hand over his mouth not just in shock but also to block out some of the strong scent that had filled the room and came out in waves once they opened the door. It was certainly coming off you.

“Oh no.” was the only thing Castiel said in just as much horror.

Dean was the only one that had not said a thing but his body and expression already said a lot about it. His hand gripped tighter on the doorhandle and, although previously wide, his eyes ended up narrowing and darkening significantly. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he sucked in your scent, your tempting, sweet, beautiful and so delicious scent.

And then the scent, Dean’s scent, hit you. You had such a hard time holding back a moan and perhaps you didn’t. You didn’t even need to turn to look in his direction, didn’t even need to ask if he was there. It wasn’t just scent, for some weird reason, you could actually feel his body heat as if he was standing only inches away from you. But oh did you want to feel more of his that just that. Despite how mad, or probably sad, you were because of him, you could never deny how attracted you were to him. And just like that, without being able to stop it, your mind wandered off to what else you wanted more. More of him, in fact all of him. You wanted to feel him, feel his kiss and feel his touch all over again. For a split second it was as if you were reliving the moment you shared with him in the car, you could almost feel his skin under your fingertips, and your entire body shivered at that.

He probably had you wrapped around his little finger but didn’t know how wrapped around your little finger you had him.

Taking in a shaky breath you tried to push it all away, especially the great need to find your way towards him. As much as you hated it, you prefered to focus on the pain your body was going through. A small whine left your lips - and gosh if that did so many things to him - before, and while still curled on the bed, you turned to face the door and the men that stood there. You took them in, your eyes lingering on Dean and as you bit your lip you noticed the way his chest puffed out because he held his breath. It was nearly as distracting as the sweet smell that had suddenly invaded the room. Curious but also needy, you subconsciously crawled closer to the edge of your bed as if you would be able to take in more.

“You- you guys got any food or something? It-” you held back a small sound, but your eyes were nearly wide and searching, filled with so much innocence it, well, drove Dean crazy. With your scent hitting him in waves, he could barely hold himself from crumbling, let alone hearing your small voice and seeing you like that.

“It smells real good.” you spoke up again, letting out a small groan into your pillow that had Dean taking in a sharp breath _“So_ good. Hell if I need it now. Mother nature decided to be a total bitch today and-” another sound that was more like a moan and you squeezed your eyes shut “Fuck, why must women always have it so hard? No matter the universe, period cramps suck, I tell you.” you rambled but despite your words, your voice wasn’t as strong. If anything it was weak and laced with exhaustion and a strain – and definitely ache – that was only going to get worse and you had no idea about it.

“(Y/n)” Sam’s voice was a bit stiff, probably just like his posture.

“Seriously, it’s just-” you bit your lip to keep any sounds from coming out “So damn good. Wh-what did you get? O-or is it not food at all? Seriously what-” you took a deep inhale, savoring the scent that somehow brought both a wonderful – albeit shocking – pleasure to you but also sweet relief, in a way a painkiller would. It was also familiar, almost like Dean’s scent but there was something different to it as well so you probably were only mistaking it “Does one of you have it? I swear, it’s making me go crazy here. Is it-?”

“No, (Y/n)-” Castiel’s voice was somewhat apologetic, probably sympathising, but maybe just as stiff as  
Sam’s.

“I just want-” a small whimper came as you murmured the words, without knowing the effect you had on the silent-until-now man.

“Shit, no. No, no! Dean-” Sam took hold of his brother who had taken a step forward, a big one at that. He was holding him back with all his strength “No, look at me, you’ll regret this. Don’t- _Don’t!”_

But another soft sound from you had him letting out a deep growl, or at least you thought it was that when he said in a gruff voice “'Mega”

“No, Dean, listen to me: Get out. You need to get out of here, leave. Leave her-”

But the second you heard Sam’s words it felt like your body reacted before you could comprehend the words. Your mind screamed “No” and you felt the uneasiness at the thought that Dean would have to leave the room and you.

You opened your eyes again, not realizing when they had fluttered shut and frowned at them with a small pout that you didn’t even comprehend you had on. “Wh-what? Is everything ok or- Shit, why the hell is it so hot all of a sudden in here? I’m sweating bullets. You- you feel it too?” you asked softly as you wiped at your forehead. It felt like you had fever but it wasn’t as unpleasant, not as much as the cramps anyway. “Seriously, just wanna pill off my own skin if I could just-”

“No, (Y/n)!” the urgency and, you could almost say, fear in Sam’s voice made your head snap in his direction and your body freeze in that second “No, don’t-”

You had barely just pushed the flannel off your shoulders, only so much skin showing but you did notice their reaction was much more scary than you expected. Sam and Cas seemed on alert whereas Dean… well, Dean was like a caged animal with the door wide open and barely holding himself back from attacking. You couldn’t take your eyes off him, because for some reason you’d say how undeniably attractive he was in that moment- No, he was more so than that; he was insanely hot. The way he looked so rough, with his chest puffed out and his back straight, fists clenched to the point his knuckles turned white you felt shivers down your spine, even the veins that popped did something to you. It made your body temperature rise even more and all you wanted was not to rip your clothes off, but his. Your breath got caught in your throat when you realized the familiar feeling that set in the pit of your stomach.

“Why?” you murmured “What’s-” you started as you tried to get up in a sitting position but the pain only sent your body falling back down. A small whimper came shortly afterwards, your eyebrows pulled into a frown as you looked down at yourself “What’s going on with me?”

“(Y/n) this is not-” Sam started but couldn’t find the proper words, the ones that wouldn’t make you freak out at least. He looked between his brother and his friend “It’s- it’s-”

“What?” another small whimper and this time you were sure you heard it. A deep rumble, nearly like a growl, and he once more had all of your attention. Your eyes were almost wide and his were now just as big as yours, staring at you almost as if he was taking you in for the first time. You _couldn’t_ look away from him and neither could he, not this time. But there was also something in his look, something different. Something that made shivers of excitement run down your spine.

“Sam” Castiel whispered in a warning tone but it wasn’t entirely directed at the younger Winchester, more like indirectly meant for-

You didn’t even realize it when you swung your feet over the bed and they hit the floor. Didn’t even comprehend it when you were ready to walk towards Dean or when you took the first step. Truth be told, if you could really think straight, you would only approach him to give him hell for being such an idiot who couldn’t make up his mind. But now, now all you could feel was adoration and a surprisingly great need for him.

“Oh hell.” Sam’s eyes widened when he noticed you had taken a step away from his brother and towards you. Not that you noticed, of course, because all you could comprehend was how much closer you were getting to him and how eager and excited your body felt with each passing second. You didn’t realize Sam was next to you not until you felt his arms on your shoulders “No, (Y/n).”

What stood out the most was how our body reacted. Despite having smelled his scent, even next to Dean’s strong one, and enjoyed it; the second he touched you, it made you feel uncomfortable in your place. Your skin nearly crawled and your eyebrows pulled into a frown. You didn’t want him to be touching you, you even tried to pull away, but it was clearly and only because he wasn’t Dean. It was as if Dean was the only one that could make this right, no other person… no other Alpha.

“Alpha” it left your lips in a breathless whisper, directed 100% at Dean and he instantly realized it and probably felt it too. He took a step forward, as a response to your call, eyes burning and almost baring his teeth as he growled, deep, rough and exactly like an animal. But you saw his eyes directed towards his brother and you understood the other reason behind it.

“Hands. Off.” there was a strain in it, as if he was holding himself back from attacking.

“You know I can’t do that Dean. She’ll come running straight to you and you know better than anyone that thisis **not** how you want it. Please, think. Think _straight!”_ Sam tried to calm his brother down while keeping you back, despite your whimpers and small pleas and protests.

“Sam I swear-” the danger the Alpha showed would have scared anyone around, let alone the person his eyes were glaring daggers at. Sam, albeit able to justify his brother’s actions, didn’t feel scared for the same reasons as anyone else would. He was scared his brother would do something he regretted if he managed to grasp you off his arms. Dean would have already lounged at his brother if it wasn’t for Castiel having taken a strong hold of him and held him back.

“Dean, calm down. You know what you have to do and that’s leave. You can’t be around her anymo-”

“I said _hands off_ Sam! _”_ Dean’s growl should have scared you, or at least could have, but all you felt was even more… turned on? Hell, if you wanted to just grab and kiss the living heaven out of him in that second.

Understanding that touching you was probably making things worse, Sam decided to stand between you and Dean but without really touching you. He raised his hands in front of him as if on surrender “Alright, fine, see- not touching her. I’m-I’m not challenging, remember I’m not challenging you. She’s yours, you’re the Alpha, alright?”

It managed to calm him down, at least a bit, but he didn’t take a step back. His eyes fell back on you and yours had never left him.

“Dean” Castiel warned his friend, voice more rough than usual “We must go-”

“But why-” you asked in a small voice, so innocent and fragile as you tried to take a step closer to Dean “What’s-”

“No” Sam told you urgently “No, no. No (Y/n), don’t. You must step back. You must stay away now that you have some of the control.”

“But I won’t do anyth-” you started again with a small step closer to Dean.

“No, no no. No, listen to me, you’re no good around Dean and he’s no good around you. You have to step back, hear me out!”

“I just don’t get it. Dean feels good. I just wanna-”

“No! (Y/n), no. Your current condition is not-”

“What condition? Sam, I’m- I’m fine. Just let me- Dean makes it better, I want to- I want Dean…” you could barely really comprehend what he was telling you. Your whole attention was practically on Dean and how the craving and need inside of you for him was growing even more.

You didn’t hear him not until he said the following words “No, (Y/n), you’re in heat! You’re in heat and the longer you’re around him, you’ll send Dean into a rut.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re in heat, (Y/n). You’re in heat.”

The words echoed in your head for a few seconds. They sounded too distant at first but then Sam’s voice got even more clear, loud even, ringing in your ears until it dawned on you like a ton of bricks. Or more like a bucket of ice cold water against your burning hot skin, it felt like needles puncturing your entire body, but in the end brought you back to reality. Back to the harsh reality that reminded you that there were things way above you, things you couldn’t control and things that, inevitably, scared you.

Your eyes managed to fly away from Dean, the shock managing to snap some sense into you, and they met Sam’s worried ones. Wide as they were, your eyes moved back and forth trying to find some sign that he was lying or at least that he wasn’t so sure about it, that there was the chance of doubt there, but you found nothing but compete certainty and, perhaps, fear.

“Wh-what?” you voice was small, your eyebrows pulling into a frown “Bu-but how can that be possible? It’s not- I am not-” you felt your mouth going dry and your head spin “No” your voice came out low and rough, almost choking on a sob “ _No”_

You knew what it meant, of course you did, and even if all the men in the room managed to have it under control, how could you trust your own actions? Up until now you believed you had it somewhat under control but now this was proof that that was far from true. You didn’t know what you’d end up doing and above all you didn’t know how much worse it could get. The pain had really felt like no other before, period cramps seemed like a joke compared to this, but that was only partly a reason to your fear. Fear of the unknown was one thing but fear of finding out something about yourself was another thing. The only person you felt sure about was yourself and now you knew that your existence was a lie itself, let alone the rest of your life.

You were trying to accept it but you didn’t really believe it to begin with, so when you said you wanted to be with Dean you didn’t think it could really be this way.

“(Y/n), please listen to me. I know it scares you but it’s going to be al-” he reached out for you in a complete human way but you realized you weren’t even human to begin with.

“No!” your voice raised as you flinched away, your entire body shaking. You were too caught up with your own panicking, otherwise you’d have realized the dangerous growl Dean let as he took a step forward. This time it wasn’t just possessive but also warning and protective.

Sam’s eyes widened and he stumbled back. You wrapped your arms around yourself, shaking your head “No, no Sam-” your voice was weaker “It’s- it’s not. If I was going through a heat I’d know it. I’d… feel it.”

“Believe me, I understand that what you’re going through is scaring you b-but we- we’re here for you, and we _are_ your family and we take care of our own so we are going to take care of you. We wouldn’t lie about something like this, I swear!”

“N-no, I know you’re not, I know it. B-but Sam, you have to be wrong! You all must be wrong. I- I wasn’t even born here, how could I be-” the tears that made your eyes burn only welled up “How could Dean be meant to be with an Omega like me? It’s obvious, he doesn’t even want me!” the words left your lips faster than you could comprehend or hold back. But when you took notice of the way Sam’s eyes widened and how he looked at his brother in pain, then you felt the guilt slowly eat you up on the inside.

“It’s- it’s-” you wrapped your arms around yourself, shaking your head “It’s a fact, alright? It’s obvious too.” you whispered, eyes casting down “Maybe he thinks he wants this but then his body is reacting because i-it doesn’t feel right, because it knows I’m not what he thinks I am. A-And maybe my body knows it too. That’s why I’m telling you, if Dean clearly doesn’t want me then this has to mean you got it wrong.”

“Yeah, well, Dean sometimes doesn’t know what the fuck he’s saying or doing.” Sam said with a slight glare when he looked at his brother. He ended up letting out a heavy sigh “You have to believe me on this one. This is not what you think .We want what’s best for you, D-” he started and hesitated for a split second “Dean does too, even if he’s got a weird and stupid way of showing it. But you have to let him. Dean’s going to take care of you, he knows how. He knows the best way for you… Or at least I hope so.” he cast his brother a side-glance, almost a bit cautious.

“Yes, by refusing to claim me!” you couldn’t stop your voice from raising just like you couldn’t help your disappointmentand pain from slipping through. You cleared your throat in the end “No, no, Sam, you must be wrong. This is not- It can’t be a heat, it just can’t. I know my body, alright? I have never experienced a heat and I can’t be experiencing it now. No, it’s just- it’s just that time of the month again. It has to be. It has to be that. Cause otherwise- If it proves that I’m something else, someone else, someone that is not me a- and that I have never really known th-then what about my family? Wha-what about the people that I grew up with wha-” your breathing was becoming erratic, but it felt like you were getting no air in your lungs whatsoever.

Your eyes were wide and glossy, your vision so blurry that with the lack of oxygen you felt like you were underwater, drowning. You could hear Sam’s voice calling out your name but it sounded really far and distant over your heavy breathing. Or at least the struggle to breathe. It was as if there was a ringing in your ears that mixed with your desperate breathing but sadly your lungs felt like there was no air in them. Something which scared you even more.

But despite all the panic in your heart, despite hearing the blood rush in your ears and despite any other voices of either Sam or Castiel, you were able to make out one sound above it all. One sound that not many hours ago had managed to bring you back to your senses as if he had absolute control over you or an inexplicable connection with you.

“Omega” deep, gruff voice full of authority yet it didn’t make you want to obey. It wasn’t meant for that and his tone didn’t show any kind of dominance that could lead to manipulation. It was only him using your connection to do something good for you, bring you back to reality.

“Omega” again came Dean’s deep voice “Calm down. Listen to me. Listen to my voice and snap out of it. (Y/n) calm down. Calm-” he let a sharp breath “ _Breathe_.”

As if your body could only listen to him, it was when he said that word that you felt the real breath of fresh air enter your lungs. And then after the first intake came another one, and another one, until you found yourself able to breathe again and slowly but surely blink away your tears. As your vision became more clear, you looked in his direction. You could see he was visibly struggling to keep himself back but he was also very concerned about your well-being.

“Take a deep breath in. Slowly. Careful.” the gentle tone in his voice surprised you just as much as his self-restrain but no more than the effect he had on you “I know that the pain is too much to take but adding any fear or panic on top of it will do no good. Collect yourself, (Y/n), and just take a deep breath in.”

As if you already weren’t entirely captivated by him as it was, as if you weren’t already feeling the need you had for him grow stronger, it only took a look at him after his words and you felt yourself get pulled in worse. Whether that was good because of your fading fears or bad because you lost all control with him, you didn’t know.

“How can this be happening?” you asked in a small voice, eyebrows frowning but your eyes never once left him “Has my whole life been a lie? Or this is some sick joke?”

“We- we understand this is hard for you to accept but-”

“No, no you can’t!” your voice raised just a bit but it was followed by a small whimper “This is just a cruel joke. It can’t beanything else. I- I find out I’m really an Omega and probably have no idea who my real family is, what my place is in that world a-and yet I don’t have a place in this world either! Wh-what, with an Alpha that doesn’t want me a-and doesn’t want to-” you stopped yourself, shaking your head “Dean said it, he doesn’t want me in this life and I’m sure neither do you. Is _that_ my place in this world? Cause I see there is no room for me to begin with. No, no I’m telling you- you’re wrong!”

Sam didn’t say anything for a couple seconds. He understood that deep down, and even though you didn’t dare admit it, that it wasn’t the news and actual verification of being an Omega that scared you so much. It actually was the rejection from Dean, the ear of going through this emotional and physical pain without him. That’s what broke you.

“You’re in great fear and panic, but you must understand: We are nowhere near wrong. I can speak of myself and say that, (Y/n), I see it. I see it in your soul. This is what you are.” Castiel spoke as gently as he could, trying to calm you down but at the same time get to convince you.

“I- I am-” you started but couldn’t get to complete your sentence when you felt a wave of cramps hit you. A whimper left your body, which instinctively turned towards Dean’s direction. Said man couldn’t help but take a step towards you, only to set his brother and friend on alert.

“No, Dean.” Sam breathed out as fast as he could, warning his brother. But his attention didn’t stay long on him as you too took a step closer to his brother too.

“(Y/n), wait!” he rushed to tell you and you, thankfully, did stop yourself before you could reach out for Dean. If you touched Dean, who knows what would happen “Wait, please.” he said breathlessly “Listen to me, I know that the only thing your mind can focus is probably the pain a-and how much you want Dean but you have, for your sake, to be rational and-”

“D-Dean” you said the name in a hoarse voice, glancing at him before you ended up looking down “It wasn’t- But I want Dean. I- I’ve always wanted him. I always have that’s not-” tears welled up in your eyes once more “That’s not new. Ask my friends, hell even ask my dog and you’ll know it’s a fact. It was never about just looks though a-and I couldn’t understand it. I felt a connection. Something that was before… I even met you. Before I knew about Alphas and Omegas. That must mean it’s not- it’s not the heat, right?”

“I can only tell that it is something bigger than what either of us can understand right now. But it doesn’t take away the fact that you are his Omega and he your Alpha.” Castiel said with a sympathetic smile.

This time sadly you didn’t even get to say a single word. Not when a fresh wave of pain hit your body. You wrapped your arms around your middle and shut your eyes at the pain. A ind of pain that embarrassingly enough mixed with such great desire when you smelled Dean’s scent. In a mere of a couple seconds, your mind was filled with thoughts of him – of everything concerning him – and you could only feel your need for him getting worse. You bit your lip, not just because of everything you felt, but also you needed desperately to hold back any sound that threatened to break free from your lips at those specific thoughts.

The fight going on inside your head but also your heart made thing so much worse. You tried to hold yourself back but you ended up looking at Dean again, the words spilled from your lips before you could stop them. Barely above a whisper but able to have such an effect over him “I need you.”

“Shit” Sam’s eyes widened in horror not only because he feared what could be coming but also because he knew what was coming, especially when he heard Dean’s low growl as a response to your words. He saw as his brother took a step forward and you soon did the same, desperately reaching out for your Alpha “No! No, no no.” he told you urgently, this time having no choice but to take hold of you to be able to pull you back. Despite how hard it was for you and even more his brother, whom would probably leave a scar or two on Sam if he managed to get hold of him this instant. It took one mere look at the older Winchester to verify his thoughts. He looked worse than a wild animal.

“Dean” he warned, although he wasn’t listening to a word he said “No. Cas, old him back. Hold him back- Take him away from here, Cas. Now!”

“Wh-what?” you whimpered “No, no don’t take Dean away from me. Please, no. _Please.”_

Your words managed to get Dean’s attention away from Sam who had his hands on you. His expression changed, faster than the blink of an eye, from angry and dangerous to soft and worried which struck as a big surprise to Sam. He expected some of the possessiveness to show and he expected the Alpha nature to be very present as far as dominance was concerned. But the way went so soft when he saw you in pain and need, Sam couldn’t help but wonder what really was this bond you two shared.

And maybe gave him a bit more hope about his brother’s happiness.

Dean closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He gritted his teeth as he visibly struggled to hold back – pretty much as much as Sam was surprisingly struggling to hold you back. You were more than just desperate to get to him and as Dean’s true mate, Sam wasn’t that shocked how you also got angry at him for holding you back. It was maybe Dean’s next words that surprised him.

“Stop.” he said in such a gruff voice that he could barely understand the words, but you did “Omega, stop.” again in a gruff voice as he looked at you, indeed making you pause “Stop it. This-” his let out a shaky sigh, his voice softening a bit “This is no happening.”

And with that he did something that surprised Sam even more. He turned and with all the strength he had, he walked away from you and out of the room. But Sam didn’t have time to dwell on that. Not when a groan left your lips and your knees gave away. If he wasn’t holding you then you’d have met the ground.

“Hey, hey.” he tried to soothe you the way an older brother would “Hey, it’s going to be alright. Yeah? It’s going to bealright. I- I know it’s painful but soon it will be over a-and you’ll-”

“Don’t touch me.” it was a bit too harsh but you couldn’t hold back the words. It took a couple seconds for you and several deep breaths until you realized it and your eyes widened “S-Sam, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t m-mean it like that, I just-”

“No.” he breathed out still with a smile, taking his hands off you “No it’s alright. I understand. I’m not Dean.” he said with a soft shrug and you looked down shyly.

“My gosh” you breathed out, finally able to breathe clear air that didn’t fill all of your senses and thoughts with Dean, your mind slowly less foggy “Did I-” your cheeks slowly started heat up “Did I seriously just say I want Dean and everything else… right in front of him?”

“Well-” a soft chuckle escaped his lips “There are worse ways to embarrass yourself… I suppose.”

“No, Sam. No there really aren’t.” you forced a laugh yourself, too embarrassed from it all. Maybe for them it was natural but for you it was a whole new experience. “Just kill me now and spare me from all this misery.”

“Hey, I could, but you’re Dean Winchester mate. You’ll most probably come back to life soon.” he teased and you gave him a hard glare.

“Very funny Samuel. Let’s just-” another groan and you shut your eyes for a moment “Please forget this ever happened because I don’t think I’ll be able to take both the embarrassment and the pain.”

“Alright, I understand.” he whispered softly “But this is for the best. Come on, you need to get on your bed. I’m sad to tell you but this will only get worse, so gotta be prepared. Maybe in case Dean isn’t able to control himself so well after some point.”

“This can get worse? Alright-” you huffed, barely holding back a groan as you tried to get up “I gotta admit, ain’t no fanfiction out there able to prepare me for this.”

“Sadly no.” he sighed “But you’re already doing a lot better now that he’s not around so we will try to keep it that way. Cas is gonna look after you while I make a quick trip at the market and get you everything you need. And I know it’s hard to b-but please don’t look or ask for Dean. Despite how under control you might think you have this, it’s-”

“Something completely and utterly new to me that combined with me freaking out over it could lead to some seriously terrible decisions?” you cut him, half a smile on your lips as you slowly crept on the bed and brought yours knees closer to yourself, curling into a ball “Yeah I got that. Don’t worry about me Sam, I’m fine. Besides, I’ve got a freaking angel of the Lord watching over me, what could go wrong?”

A small short laugh escaped Sam’s lips as he nodded his head “Good, then. I’ll be quick, promise. You just try to hold on here.” he got up on his feet.

“Oh and Sam-” your words made him pause and turn to look at you “Please, whatever you do, don’t forget-”

“The painkillers?”

You raised your head from the pillow and looked at him “The pie! I need to eat something sweet right now and pie’s the best choice… since your brother is unavailable.” you mostly mumbled the last part to yourself.

“What?” he asked though, raising an eyebrow you and almost smirking but you quickly avoided eye-contact. You hid your face in the pillow supposedly in pain which wasn’t entirely a lie.

“…Nothin'”

“Of course.” another laugh and a shake of his head “You really are Dean’s mate. Alright, I’ll get that too.”

“And Sam?” you asked softly and he paused once more “Can you… can you take a look at Dean too? Like, make sure he’s alright and all? Just so we don’t have to look for his ass again.”

“Sure.” he replied before finally leaving you.

Leaving you to say in whisper to yourself “Not that there would be a problem to look _at_ that sweet a- Oh fuck!” but ended up exclaiming the last part and making Castiel jump and his eyes widen “Sorry, Cas.”

“A-are you alright?” he asked cautiously.

“I have no idea. But probably, not as bad as I initially thought.” you breathed out before you bit your lip to hold back a moan of pain.

~*~

“I uh-” Castiel frowned deeply in concentration and maybe a bit of frustration “I wish I could do more. But this is all I can manage.” he sighed heavily, removing his hand from your forehead “It’s just not some kind of injury, no abnormal state. It’s simply natural, it’s your biology and it is meant to be like that and that’s why it is very hard to detect in the first place.”

“It’s- it’s fine, Cas. I appreciate everything you’ve done so far.” you said a bit weakly “Sam will be here any minute now… I hope.”

“It’s just that-” he sighed, looking down at his hands “We can only do so much. The only person that can really help you out of this is very close, which on second though is only making this worse, yet very far and you cannot have the release you want. I hate to see you suffer.”

“You- you don’t have to feel bad. A-all part of the experience, right? I- I mean-” you managed a weak smile, looking up from your pillow “Call me a weirdo and maybe a masochist b-but I sort of-” you bit your lip, hesitating “Wanted to experience this, you know? I was curious, intrigued. I was attracted in a way. I read about places like this a lot. Kept researching, it was fascinating a-and yeah some things are not as ideal or as easy as I thought, hence-” you motioned to yourself, wincing when another cramp came. Your brows furrowed in pain as you took a couple seconds to deal with it. You let out a trembling breath before saying in a low voice “But I- I felt a pull towards this place that I just couldn’t ignore and I can’t ignore now either. Maybe I know why now, but _how?_ I still struggle to understand.”

“There are things beyond our grasp, I understand. Still to this day, I am too fascinated and perplexed by things both simple and not. Things that cannot be explained very often.” he nodded his head softly.

“And I just so happened to be tied to one of those huh?” you offered him a half smile that he just couldn’t help but shrug at with a small smile “I mean, gosh, there are some perplex and complicated things in this world. I constantly don’t know where it’s coming from o-or when I have to watch out but compared to the Winchester? None of it can even begin to compare. He’s-” you breathed out a soft laugh “I’ll tell you, besides Dean, there’s nothing else that cannot be explained. I’m sure of it.”

“His choices sometimes are…” he started but you cut him off.

“Incredibly idiotic and stupid?” you asked softly and he smiled a bit more.

“I was going to say complicated and very selfless. But yes, that is one way to put it.”

“It’s just-” you pursed your lips, brows furrowing “He’s making things so hard for… all of us. A-and I don’t care so much about me, it’s- it’s him. He’s putting himself through pain and I- I can feel it. I can feel it, Castiel, and I can’t take it. So h-how- how do I change this? How do I do anything about it when he won’t let me? How do I- oh fuck it.” you growled, squeezing your eyes shut and gritting your teeth.

You brought your legs closer to your body as you tried to endure the pain that ran through you. It was so much worse than anyone could have ever been able to describe, despite how much you read about it, it felt like period cramps were a mere joke compared to this. It didn’t help at all that Dean was a couple rooms down the hall. As if you didn’t already want the man or were insanely attracted to him, you now couldn’t control your thoughts for him or how those thoughts were making your body react. Combined with the heat you felt like you were in an embarrassing need of a cold shower to wash it all off for as long as it lasted. And if the desperate need for Dean wasn’t enough to have you on edge, which you couldn’t help but think that you’d gladly let him get you on your edge anytime he asked and in any way he wanted, then the rest of your body was going to do the work either way. You were sweating so bad, feeling your skin burn hotter by the second, all sinful thoughts of Dean doing little to nothing to distract you in this case. You needed to wash away all of it but you were sure no shower would be enough.

“A-are you alright? Do you- do you need anything?”

“A shower colder than Antarctica if possible please.” you whimpered, pushing the blankets off and pulling at your clothes that were sticking to your skin “I- I swear, if Sam doesn’t get back within the next hour, I’m gonna have to ask someone of you to knock me out so I don’t feel any of this anymore.”

“I don’t think Dean would appreciate it that much if we did. He’d probably-”

“Oh screw Dean and his-” but you stopped yourself, biting your lip and shaking your head and whining softly “Nope. No. No. No, definitely not. Wrong choice of words. So so wrong. Such a terrible choice of- D-don’t screw Dean. Don’t fu- fuck Dean, don’t wanna- I wanna- No! S-stop. Don’t think about it. Not even-” you let out a frustrated sound, burying your face in your hands “Oh shit. Cas seriously j-just, please, can you go get more ice before I say something too embarrassing to get over in this lifetime? O-or like prepare a cold bath. I seriously feel like I can’t take all this sweating.”

“I think a cold bath will help ease some of it, yes.” he nodded his head, getting on his feet and already making his way to the door, unlocking it and opening so that he could step outside but still was speaking to you “I will also look in case have any medicine that could help. Nothing too specific but maybe there are some painkillers somewhere.”

“I love the sound of that, yes.” you said with a weak smile.

“Good then.” he said, still holding the door open “I will have to lock the door, though, a-and take the key in case… it gets worse and you’re not able to control it. Dean could be around a-and sometimes, the Omega part can take control before you know it. You’re alright with this right? I mean I don’t want to do anything that you might-”

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?!” the voice was deep and gruff laced with worry and urgency, and you’d have recognized it anywhere. It felt like the cold water you needed so much had just been dumbed all over you, sending your entire body down to the very last cell on alert. Your eyes widened and your head snapped in his direction, He was standing there, just a few feet away from you and h Castiel was right it took no more than a second for the Omega to take over your each and every sense.

“Dean wait, I-” Castiel tried to explain, his eyes equally wide as he was surprised to see his friend stand right there and even more scared. He glanced in your direction with also wide eyes but soon looked back at him.

“Unlocking the door, keeping it open is one thing but you’re leaving her _alone?! Have you lost your mind?!”_ the tone in his voice was very clearly raised as he too was on edge, and that Castiel understood so he justified it “She doesn’t even know what’s happening to her! Doesn’t know how to control it, how to soothe the pain a-and you- you- you do what?” he frowned, clearly frustrated “Just leave her alone like that with the door locked without any supervision and while Sam’s gone?” he made hand motions.

“Is this how you look after her?!” he raised his voice even more, clearly the Alpha not nearly as pleased with how you were as he could be.

“Dean, please calm down. I understand that you-”

“I am freaking calm, ok? I am- No better yet, I was until I realized what you’re doing here.” he nearly growled, shaking his head “I trusted you to take care of her and not handle her like she’s some-”

“Alpha” it left your lips barely in a whisper but to him it was probably yelled it at the top of your lungs. His words and all air got caught in his throat, his body stiffened and his head snapped in your direction. Eyes so green, big with wonder or fear, you didn’t know. You could almost hear the shaky breath that left as his lips parted, heck, could almost feel it and it only sent more shivers down your spine. His eyes did a once over and you bit your lower lip even harder. Sure you were a bit different. Only a couple hours and you had changed to the most decent clothes with the least bit of fabric possible, showing off too much skin that was already glistening from your sweat. Hair also a bit wet, face and maybe our entire body flushed red, lips parted as you panted. The need for fresh air was getting bigger the longer he stood there, because the more time he spent this close to you the more you could feel his scent surround you. And if it wasn’t his scent then it would have surely been his posture.

Broad shoulders, covered in plaid, big firm arms with his sleeves rolled up, hands in fists that you’d love to feel all over you. His chest was puffed out as he held his breath and those wonderfully sinful full lips were parted as he too struggled to breathe. He blinked, licking his lips almost subconsciously the action alone making you shiver. He proceeded to clenching his jaw that you just could imagine kissing all over again. You couldn’t help but notice the thin layer of sweat on his forehead and then on his neck, which was probably what made you snap.

His eyes widened even more, if possible, when you did something you didn’t even realize. You stumbled and hastily tried to get off the bed and rush towards him. He tried to be as fast as he could, taking hold of the handle of the door apparently to close it before you could do something you’d regret. However you were fast enough and you did the exact same from the other side of the door. Having you so close made his pause and forget all about what he was going to do. He only stared at you for a couple second. You did the exact same and noticed how he took a deep breath, inhaling your scent and this time being on the edge of just pushing you against the wall and giving you what you wanted all this time. The mere thought made you take a step forward, but only a small one. Because in the middle of this you closed your eyes and shook your head, willing yourself to find some sort of logic. Without looking at Dean you gritted your teeth and pushed it, closing it with a loud sound.

“Lock it!” you said as firmly as you could “…Please. Please lock it.” you added shakily, your hands letting go of the doorhandle as your knees gave away and you slumped down on the floor against the door. At least the cold floor was somewhat of a relief against your burning skin.

You shakily brought your knees up to your chest and hugged them, holding back the whimpers that threatened to leave your lips. Hearing the sound of the key on the door did relax you a bit.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean breathed out shakily, letting go of the doorhandle and rubbing his eyes as he clenched his jaw.

“I’ll just-” you heard Castiel speak hesitantly “She wants a shower and I was going to help her with that. I will be fast. It’s best if you probably… stay away.”

“I will. I will. You just-” Dean cleared his throat, this time somewhat more calm and collected “Don’t leave her alone for too long. She- she shouldn’t be… without-” he knew you shouldn’t be without him, without Dean, but he had already abandoned you in a way and he already felt terrible about it so he had no right to say that to Cas “Alone. Don’t leave her alone… P-please.”

“We’re- we will take care of her. Do the best we can.”Castiel tried to comfort his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know. Hell-” he sighed heavily, head lowering “I know so well. It’s just that I- I feel this need-” he blinked, eyes wide “This urgency to make sure she’s ok. It’s like my blood is all boiling, Cas. I can’t take it. And I- I can’t think of her being on her own. Of her going through this suffering-” he paused when he heard your whimpers “Of her being in all this pain _because_ of me.”

“Dean this is not on you. You can’t possibly think-”

“I know the truth, Cas. Ok, I do. She does too and you guys do too.” he looked at the door, placing a hand on top of it “It’s all on me.”


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been a couple minutes but it already felt like hours. Trying to get the idea of Dean or his scent out of your mind was one of the hardest things you could ever imagine doing. You were sure you heard them say a couple more things but when you finally managed to gain most of your senses back, you were met with an absolute silence. It wasn’t the kind of silence you were used to, though.

Lifting your head, you slowly opened your eyes. You blinked and turned your head a bit in the direction of the door, making sure that really there was nobody talking or even pacing outside the door. It seemed like you were 100% alone, that’s what anyone would’ve thought. Yet how come you could feel them there?

Sucking in a shaky breath you whispered softly “A-are you still… there?”

It wasn’t loud enough but if someone was indeed at the other side of the door, then they certainly could hear. Only thing was you didn’t get a response and after a few seconds you started suspecting you were going crazy. You sighed, shaking your head as you rubbed your eyes “I’m losing my mind. Of course I am.”

“You have to focus on your well-being… not me, right now.” when you heard his voice, and again you would never mistake it for anybody else’s, your eyes widened and your entire body was stiff as if you had forgotten there was a locked door between the two of you “It’s just going to have to get worse before it gets better and I-” he hesitated “Sadly, I know I can’t do anything about it so you have to be prepared to go through all of it on your own.”

The softness in his voice took you by surprise. He was especially gentle and tender when speaking that he very easily managed to take most, if not all, of the tension of your body. You could practically picture the look on his face, caring and calm albeit with a hint of concern. This kind of Dean made your heart skip several beats. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, I can take it. ’M a tough girl.”

“Sure you are. I know it, I see it.” and then there was pride and adoration and you felt your lips pull into a big grin you couldn’t even believe “Must be them fangirl powers or something huh? Your kind is pretty strong as far as I know.”

“Oh they give us so many superpowers!” you couldn’t help the grin on your face. He didn’t want to leave. He cared about you so much as not to do something that _you_ wouldn’t want later and yet couldn’t bring himself to let you suffer. He didn’t want it, he wanted to take care of you so much that he stayed there and held a conversation with you. And the thought just warmed your heart too much to hold any grudge on him for what he had done not many hours ago. “It’s like once you get into a fandom, once you get your first celeb-crush or OTP then it all changes. You haven’t seen half the shit some of us fangirls can do.”

“Hmh so that’s how it’s been for you? Got a crush on someone or something like that?” you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, imagine his beautiful lips pulling into one, could picture the glint in his eyes and the slightly cocked eyebrow that in the end made you bite your lip. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t a turn on.

“Why so interested to know, Winchester? Got any hopes there?” you asked with a teasing tone back.

You heard a soft hum that just was probably too sinful at the moment before you heard his low voice “Can’t blame a man for that, can you?”

“Guess I can’t, no.” you mumbled, smiling to yourself “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you in on _any_ of my dirty secrets, boy. Especially the most filthy ones you can use against me.” you said a bit playfully but in all this playfulness you couldn’t help but want some truth to slip in.

“Oh so they are that dirty huh?” it’s like you could see his grin getting bigger “’M guessing-” but his voice dropped a bit, in that low husky tone and with a pause that had you wondering if he licked his lips “Too much free time… too much alone time with the internet or your own thoughts to uh do anything you wanted? However… Wherever… Bedroom o-or shower or-” you could hear him shift in his place, as you held your breath, before he continued “I mean, not that I can blame you. There are times that, well, you’re alone. And then you think of the one you want and fuck, they’re perfect and then things like this happen a-and you’re going through a heat and I know what you smell like, what you look like and I just _want-”_

“D-Dean” you breathed out shakily but as fast as you could to stop him from going on. He was no longer using a third person’s point of view. He was letting you know _he_ was thinking of _you_. “Not- not helping.” you added, realizing your eyes were wide, you were struggling to breathe and were feeling the familiar tension build in the pit of your stomach and frankly between your legs.

“R-right. You’re right.” he stopped, clearing his throat “I’m sorry. I uh- I got… carried away. A bit too much.”

“Ye-yeah” you whispered shakily, feeling your entire face burn up. As if your entire body temperature wasn’t high enough as it was anyway. You buried your face in your hands and bit your lip, desperately trying to get the image of what Dean would have said if you had not cut him off.

“I’m sorry, really. I’m here to make things easier and not-” he sighed heavily “I should be more… careful, I suppose. I- I mean, I shouldn’t even-”

“D- don’t leave.” you rushed to say, sensing and probably fearing, that he’d leave you “Don’t leave me, please.”

“I… I wasn’t going to, don’t worry.” he said in a low yet reassuring voice, his words instantly calming you “I know what… Hey, I’m probably not the best companion you could have right now but… but truth is I don’t want to leave you alone during this.” the sincerity in his voice and raw emotion in it made your heart do a flip. He cleared his throat again before adding “Besides, as I said, serious superhero powers right there, you can take it all. I mean, you’ve managed to put up with my shit for so many hours without going crazy. Hell, you’re still here going on steady. Takes some serious fucking patience and strength to do that.”

“Nah” you said with a soft smile “More like, takes one idiot to know another one.” you shrugged softly “But considering how you’re the world’s biggest one then- yes, I will agree. I am too incredibly surprised how I’ve put up with you for so long without any meds or something!”

And that was when you heard it. Loud and clear, beautiful, sadly a bit rare but also unique and one of a kind. He laughed. He laughed and it was no dream of yours or mistake cause by wishful thinking. He did laugh and it was one of the most beautiful sounds you could hear at the moment.

“World’s biggest idiot, wow. You couldn’t put it more clearly huh?” it was followed by a chuckle and despite your pain, you couldn’t fight a giggle “Well, I suppose it’s good to know what you think of me one way or another. Granted, it’s somewhat true.”

“Somewhat?!” you asked with a raised voice, giggles leaving your lips “Are you serious? Do you want a list of all the stupid decisions you’ve made over the years in a chronological or alphabetic order? I’ve watched every season of Supernatural at least three times!”

“Alright, alright. I get. I get it. You can blackmail me for the rest of my life. But in my defense-” he paused for half a second “I’m not that bad. Come on, give me some credit! You said it yourself, you have survived so long with me without any meds. That must mean I’m not that bad!”

“Oh honey you’d wish!” you grinned “Need I remind you I’m not-so-patiently waiting for Sam to bring all the meds he could possibly find so I can calm down even a bit from the situation I’ve just gotten in because of you?” the playfulness and, even, easiness in your voice made it clear that there wasn’t any blaming in your words. Not at this point. You had gotten comfortable enough with each other anymore.

“Ouch!” he said instead “Oh wow, that hurts. But ok- ok, I’ll take some of. I mean…” a sigh left his lips and you knew he was dropping the playfulness “I have made some shit ass decisions over the time anyway.”

“Not all were for the wrong reasons though.” you said softly, feeling the need to comfort him.

“Yeah, like what? With you?” he scoffed, laughing humorlessly “I see how that turned out.”

To say you were surprised he was bringing up what happened, would be a great understatement. But maybe a closure was needed, even in this case. Or at least, before your needs got too bad for you to control or think straight. “Sometimes, when things don’t go right, it’s not just one person’s problem. I’d like to think that-” you shrugged softly although he couldn’t see you “It’s also human. We make mistakes, all of us. And I’ve made mine here too. It’s just that… man-” you breathed out a shaky laugh “This… is a dream coming true a-and it scares me. It scares me, I won’t lie.”

“A- a dream?” he asked tentatively, his voice reminding you that of an innocent yet perplexed child.

“Yeah, guess I never said it out loud huh? Well, you can’t blame me for it. Thinking about it, saying it and realizing it’s true is- it’s pretty big. But- Dean Winchester’s mate.” you said the words softly, pausing and smiling to yourself “Gotta say it’s got a sound to it that- that’s just… _wow_.”

“Wow?” he asked even more hesitantly. Unsure and almost afraid.

“Well, yeah really. _Wow_. Like, insane, amazing, unbelievable and beautiful all at once. Wh-what? First time you heard that?” you asked with a soft laugh but when you got no response, your smile dropped “Dean?”

“I- I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’ve had plenty of Omegas and Betas tell me I’m good, too good of an Alpha wh-when it comes to my scent o-or sex but- I have never- nobody has ever said… _that_ , not before. Hell, Lisa even said the exact opposite once so I guess-”

“Well the she was fucking wrong.” you cut him off. Voice angry, nearly like a growl that could have been mistaken for that of an Alpha “It’s actually, fucking bullshit. How could she ever- How could anyone _ever_ say that to you? You, Dean freaking Winchester! I know countless women that would give the world to meet you, to get to know you, not to mention be your mate! You- you’re the best damn thing that could happen in a woman’s life and you have doubts about you being a good mate? I-” you stopped yourself, shaking your head despite the tears that formed in your eyes. It was like you could feel his emotions but also yours were extremely heightened.

“Dean, gosh, I _swear_ to you, you can’t even begin to understand how much good you have in you and how good you could be. I-” you looked down at your hands “I’m probably a bit embarrassed to say this out loud and even more to you, but-but when I said this is a dream coming true, I fully mean it. I- I’ve dreamed and wished for a day like this, over and over again. I- I mean, not the cramps, no.” you breathed out a nervous laughed “That totally sucks as hell and I swear you men must always have it easier in any world huh?”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, there are male Omegas here too. There’s no rule about genders.”

“That’s at least a bit comforting but I mean-” you groaned, frowning “Fuck me… maybe literally, but this pain is nothing like what I’ve taken before a-and yet I wouldn’t change a damn thing about this. All of this. There’s nothing I would want to take back either. I’ve- I’ve had a hard life, Dean. Not your kind of hard, no, but-” you chewed on your lower lip “It was tough and there were times that I couldn’t find a reason to live it in the first place, you know?”

“Wh-what?!” he asked urgently, worry and fear even in his voice.

“It’s just that- we all have those times, I guess, right? We deal with them differently, sure, but we don’t understand that in the end they’re pretty damn similar. But thing was-” you cleared your throat “I always felt like I couldn’t find my real peace. I couldn’t find somewhere to be comfortable and to belong and be loved for everything I am. There was always this something missing in my life and I couldn’t be fully happy. Not until I stumbled upon Supernatural and… upon you. You might think I’m crazy because until recently this all was just a show, not real, b-but it never had to be real anyway. It already gave me so much, it gave me what I wanted… you did. Gosh, the things I’ve felt watching you over all these years. Seeing you suffer, hurt, d-die, come back to life, smile and laugh a-and, when you could, be happy. I felt it too, all of it. Everything you went through I wished I would have been there to do something about. I wished I could have this life with you Dean, n-not just because I’m attracted to you. Which-” you sniffled, laughing shyly “I can’t even believe I’m saying out loud to you.”

“Right back at ya, sweetheart.” he said in low voice yet with so much tenderness.

You smiled, looking down at your hands “I wished so bad for a conversation like this a-and it’s finally happening. I wished to be here through all of it but I never did, not until now. I wished hold you and comfort you when you were sad, to smile when you were happy, to take part in those stupid prank wars of you boys, to be part of your life whatever it takes, to- to let you know-” you paused, smiling to yourself.

“To- to let me know… what?” he asked shakily.

“To let you know how important you really are to me. How important you’ve always been to me and how much you will always matter to me after this too. How much…” you let a soft sigh “You’ve always mattered to me, Dean. And before you say that I didn’t even know you, let me tell you, I never saw you as just a character on a tv show. I- I felt different with you than with any other character a-and I now know why. Because you _are_ real and this connection we have was the reason behind all of it. And frankly? This is the peace I’ve been looking for. To know that there’s someone out there that could say I’m… worthy of such fate, of such a blessing: to meet you and, in a way, be your mate.”

“B-but I’m not-”

“Oh for the love of!” you exclaimed, cutting him off “You either shut your cakehole Winchester or I take down this door and shut it for you, and you know nothing can hold me back from doing that… maybe enjoying it too a bit.”

“…A bit?” he asked after a small pause, chuckling and you grinned to yourself despite the heat rising in your cheeks.

“Alright, a lot! Happy?” you asked sarcastically and he laughed a bit more now “You’re gonna brag about this or what?”

“That the cutest Omega in the whole freakin’ world wants me? Hell yeah!” he said with a deep chuckle and you grinned, despite feeling the butterflies get crazy in your stomach.

“Yeah right… You probably just-” but you stopped yourself when you felt the pain shoot up your body “Damn it, you know what? Maybe I take it back, I would definitely change these freaking cramps if I could. Shit-” you groaned “This is definitely not easy, nope. But I guess, nothing is ever as easy as in fanfics.”

“So you read fanfiction huh?” you could hear the grin in his voice and despite your pain, you felt yourself laughing “Wh-what, like casual fluff or are there are super dirty ones you are interested in? Like, hardcore smut or something like that.”

“A-and how do you know the terms huh?” you narrowed your eyes, smirking.

“Guilty pleasures. And the best thing about it?” his voice got a bit lower in just the right way to make shivers run down your spine “I don’t feel guilty about a damn about it.”

You bit your lower lip and shook your head “Bet you wouldn’t, Winchester. But I swear, you use this against me, then I’m gonna get you back for it in the worst way you can imagine.” you threatened, trying to sound as scary as possible but judging from his soft laugh you weren’t really.

“I bet you will.” the fondness in his voice made you melt on the inside.

“It’s just that-” your voice softened next “I want you to believe it, more than anything. I don’t want my time here to have been meaningless. I- I want you to believe how _good_ you really are Dean, in so many ways. I- I know I probably acted a bit like an asshole not too long ago b-but I would never lie to you because I’m… hurt and because you don’t want me. That’s absolutely fine, guess I can’t blame you either. B-But I swear to you and I swear to everything else I love just as much that you are the best damn thing that ever happened to me in my entire life, Dean.”

Once the words left your lips, it felt like a big weight lifted off your shoulders. Maybe there was something about that small four-lettered word finally being spoken, even in an indirect way, that managed to make you calm down. But then there was something about the silence that followed, long and with so many words hanging in the air that you just couldn’t wait for his response.

“It’s not that I don’t want you. I could never not want you. Not really. I mean, hell-” he let out a shaky breath “(Y/n), I did from the first second I met you. And now that I got to know you more I just- I want it all. All that I can have with you and all that I could be. I- I wanted to mark you, you have no idea how bad I wanted it, right then and there in the car. If it wasn’t for Sam telling me th-that you could be going into a heat then I wouldn’t have pulled away. Hell, it would have been _impossible_ to stop kissing you in the first place. I- I just-” he let out a heavy sigh “I would never want to do anything that you wouldn’t really want me to. If it was the heat talking a-and not you then I wouldn’t take it. I was scared that in the end you were going to regret it, that you wouldn’t want _me_ and th-that you’d want to leave. I feared you’d get so scared of all this that I forced myself to stop.”

He takes only a second to pause before he adds in a desperate voice “But God, I still want you so bad, sweetheart. I want you and I want you not just as an Omega but-”

“But?”

“But as… everything else you could be for me if you stayed here with us. Because the biggest truth is I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay here with us… with _me_.”

“You…” you breathed out a soft laugh “You really had to wait till the last minute, till I’m sweating and dying of cramps to say this, didn’t you? Gosh, Dean.” you let out a breath, pressing your body closer to the door “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?”

“If only you knew what you do to me, sweetheart.” he whispered back and you bit your lip “The moment Sammy told me they have a way to send you back home, I- I- shit, I nearly lost my mind. I can’t do that, I can’t let you go (Y/n). Going back to my life without you is- I can’t do that. I just can’t. B-But I mean, of course, if you want to-”

“I don’t.” you rushed to say “ _I- I don’t want to leave._ I never did. I would never want to leave you. I really want to stay. I’ve-I’ve found a home here that makes me feel so much safer, so much more complete. I- I know it’s a hard choice, I’ll have to let go of a lot of things b-but you- I can’t let go of you and-” but the words got caught in your throat when you heard the sound. It was a bit weird at first and you couldn’t really recognize it but the second it dawned on you that it was something on the door, it was then that it swung open.

You crawled backwards, stumbling but managing to get up on your feet. Your eyes were wide and your heart was suddenly going on override when you saw him. He had picked on the lock that easily, of course. You struggled to breathe and you knew it was also the heat combined with his presence. Your lips parted as you stared at him for a couple more seconds. Lord, how you wanted to jump in his arms right then and there.

“Wh-what are you doing?” you said breathlessly.

“I-” his eyes moved back and forth as he looked at you, his chest heaving as well as he struggled to breathe “What I should have done long ago: not any more stupid decisions.” he said with a small smirk that vanished real fast.

“Wh-what?” your voice came small as he took a small step forward.

“Mark you.” another step forward and the shivers of excitement ran down your spine “Claim you.” your body warmed up “Knot you.” another step forward and the excitement build between your legs “To have you and you to have me. In any way you ask. To give you everything you need.” more steps forward and he was already standing so close that you could barely hold yourself from grabbing his by the face and taking him in that moment “To do anything my Omega wants. To give you anything you want.”

“A-are you sure about this?” you ask tentatively, with each passing second, losing all strength to hold yourself back.

“Was sure from the second you closed that door right in my face.” he breathed out a husky laugh “Should’ve seen it coming. My mate’s the strongest of them all, ain’t no heat that can control her.”

“Damn right there’s not.” you said almost out of breath “Ain’t no need for it anyway. Not when I already want to peel your clothes off you, pin you down a bed, kiss the living heaven out of you in every way 24/7!” you said with one breath, shivers running down your spine as you did a once over “And… I just said that out loud. Oh wow, _great_.” you winced, but were still unable to look away from him. Somehow, the grin that spread on his face seemed to make everything better though.

“Think I’m gonna love to hear as many of these slip ups as possible.” he said so lovingly that you could feel your heart skip another beat. He didn’t speak for a couple seconds, only gazed at you before he finally confessed “God, I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

You bit your lower lip to keep yourself from grinning like an idiot. You only whispered “Then why don’t you?”

You didn’t need to say any more after that. In what felt like split seconds, he took the remaining steps and cupped your face in both his hands before crashing his lips to yours. He effectively knocked all air out of your lungs and you welcomed the feeling. Your arms sneaked around his neck as you tried to bring him as close as possible. Your mouth was on his with just as much desperation and need as his on yours. It was a mess of lips, tongues and teeth as you practically devoured each other. The second his hands were on you and yours on him, you could feel the need build up worse inside of you.

You whined like a little puppy when his hands moved away from you to take off his flannel. He smiled against your lips but didn’t tease you about it, only brought his hands back up on you. This time his hands were roaming your entire figure, making you grasp on his black shirt messily and desperately, in need to get him closer to you once more.

“Shouldn’t have-” you panted as his lips left yours, allowing you to catch your breath as much as you could with his lips and tongue on your neck “Thrown it that far away. What else am I gonna be wearing besides your flannel for the rest of the day?” you said, giving a small whimper when he bit down a bit on your neck.

“Lemme guess-” you could feel the grin against your skin “Read that in all the fanfics?”

“No” you said, grinning but also holding back a moan when you felt his fingers brush past the skin underneath your shirt “Figured you’d like to see me wear nothing but your flannel… without any buttons done of course. Access 24/7 of course. Wouldn’t you like that, Alpha?”

“Fuck me.” he growled, deep and like an animal “You’re too perfect for me, sweetheart.”

Your lips parted, ready to speak but the words got drowned when both his hands sneaked underneath your shirt and made a really embarrassing moan leave your lips. Your knees started to feel weaker than before and it took no longer than a couple second to be a writhing and whimpering mess under his touch.

“’S ok, baby.” his voice was husky, laced with lust, but still very caring “I’m here to take care of you. I will take care of you. I’m here for you. Alpha’s here, baby. Alpha’s here to give it to you sweet, 'Mega. Gonna bury myself deep inside you, fill you up, make you come over the edge again and again and… again.” his words made you whimper and become more desperate and frantic with your touches “Make sure you’re covered in me, all of me. Not gonna stop until you’re all good, until you feel good again Omega. And if we get pups-” he pulled away with a grin, looking down at you “Then damn, they’re definitely gonna be the most beautiful ones in the entire freakin’ world. Especially if they look exactly like their mama.”

“Y-you-” your eyes widened at his words, the idea if not the fear of having to deal with that after the heat and all the mating was over seemed to have been pushed in the back of your mind, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there or that it wasn’t a possibility. But hearing him say those words, seeing _that_ kind of smile on his face and sparkle on his eyes gave you a new kind of hope and other feelings you didn’t even know you could have.

“Gosh, you’re amazing.” you breathed out in awe, cupping his face in both your hands before adding “I adore you.” and in the end smashed your lips back to his.

A soft chuckle came from his lips, but it was soon muffled by his own moan when you tangled your fingers with his hair and tugged at them, biting his lower lip. It was soon followed by a moan of yours when his hands trailed up your sides that were covered in sweat and now had goosebumps all over because of him. You felt yourself stumbling backwards until the back of your knees hit the bed and you fell on the soft mattress with him on top.

“I gotta let you know-” you said breathlessly “I’m not this kind of girl, so you should feel extremely proud of yourself.”

“Oh trust me, baby, I’ve started to.” he breathed out with utter adoration “But hey, you’ve practically known me for years now so it could count as a long-distance relationship right?” he asked with a cheeky smile and you shook your head with a laugh.

“You know what? Just shut up. Shut up and kiss me, cause I swear I’m gonna tear your clothes apart this instant if you don’t.”

“My fierce Omega.” he chuckled before diving in to kiss your lips again.

To say it was the most ideal situation would simply be an understatement. With your arms around him you grasped and pulled at the fabric of his shirt, trying to get as much contact as possible. His touch along with his lips being the sweetest release you could find, so much better and more effective than the cold shower you had asked for.

His lips detached from yours, but not from your body. He trailed wet kisses down your jaw and neck, making the grin on your lips get even bigger. When you felt his fingers hook on the waist of your shorts and his hips pressed against yours, an embarrassingly needy whimper left your lips before you could control it. You could feel his lips pulling into a wide grin against your skin and as much as you hated to admit it to him, it made you smile as well.

“Don’t-” you bit back a moan “Don’t get so full of yourself, Winchester. This doesn’t mean that once the heat’s over I’m not gonna wait for date, boy, which better include burgers and lots of french fries.” you said with a small smirk and he chuckled, his whole chest rumbling pleasantly against yours.

“And how-” he started in a husky voice, his lips sadly pulling away from your skin but his hands gladly pushing your shirt upwards “Are you sure you’ll be able to walk just fine once the heat is over… after what I’m gonna do to you?” he asked, looking up at you through his lashes, before he pressed his lips on the skin between your breasts and you felt the excitement double up in the pit of your stomach.

“Is that… a warning or a threat?”

“No” he licked his lips, helping you out of your shirt “It’s your Alpha’s promise.”

Soon the room was filled with nothing but sound of panting, moaning, giggling and soft laughing and all the beautiful sounds you could make for each other and neither of you could get enough of. Both of you too lost in each other to even care about anything or anyone else outside the room, much less this world. Even if there really was a world outside that you were both in the going to face together from now on.

Castiel’s eyes widened when he noticed Dean gone and the door slightly ajar. He rushed to get to it but was stopped by the younger Winchester, who took hold of his friend’s arm and shook his head with a smile “Let them be.”

“Wh-what? But if he’s in there then he-”he said frantically, eyes wide in fear.

“Will be finally doing what he was meant to do and what he so stupidly refused to so long. _Love her.”_ Sam said calmly, making the angel frown.

“What do you mean?”

“We were wrong at first too, Cas. That in there isn’t-” he stopped, shaking his head “It’s nothing rushed. It’s happiness, _their_ happiness. And we were mistaken to think it would be a mistake to happen so soon. Not when it was meant to happen for so many years, from the moment they were first born. They belong there and they belong with each other. I think it’s only us that don’t belong here because-” he breathed out a laugh “Really, if we stay here for one more second, I’m going to have nightmares for the rest of the month.” he made a face and Castiel found himself smiling, nodding his head.

“Well, that’s how mating is.” he shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t like to be near when mating concerns my brother to be honest.” he chuckled “Let’s just give them all the time they need, doubt they’ll even remember our names let alone that we exist out here.”

“So you say we just let them… be?”

“Be with one another, yes. If you heard the things they told each other, you wouldn’t doubt it. We don’t have to worry about a single thing, Cas, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure about this?” he frowned.

“I am, yes.” he nodded his head “I trust them. Even more, I think I trust her. She’s got this under control, she’s a fangirland Dean’s Omega, that’s one heck of a combination. I wouldn’t worry in the least bit with her around, she’ll handle it and him just fine.”

“Well, we will always watch out anyway, won’t we?” Castiel sighed softly “It’s what we do.”

“Yeah, and so will she. But for now we’ve all got this… (Y/n) does.” Sam smiled,nodding his head “She’s naturally Omega.”


End file.
